


The New Neighbor (Jiminx Reader)

by ViKat



Series: The New Neighbor [1]
Category: Drama - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Real life - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Sexual Content - Fandom, Violence - Fandom, bts, jimin - Fandom, sex - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViKat/pseuds/ViKat
Summary: You finally got your life together. You were content, happy even. Living only for yourself, the way you liked it. The easiest safest route after what happened to you in your past. Until out of the blue your life takes an unexpected turn after meeting your recent new neighbor. With your opposite neighbor trying to get you to date again, and dealing with your work, you didn't need the stress of the new hot, lustful, dangerous man next door.  Will  you be too afraid of him in the end to want to do anything with him or will you end up falling for him. Or will another man take you away from him and win your heart.





	1. The New Neighbor

"Hmm, a moving truck... I guess the house finally sold" you whispered to yourself.

It had been a quiet afternoon, you were out picking up your mail till' you saw a moving truck approaching the house next to yours. That house had been vacant for a few months, everyone in the neighborhood said it was haunted and that's why no one wanted to buy it but, looks like everyone was proven wrong. You stood outside waiting to see if you could spot the new family that would be moving in. It was a pretty spacious house, you had been in it once before when the last family was still there. A lovely 3 bedroom, large kitchen, 3 bath, dining room and living room. So naturally you would think it would be at least a family of three moving in.

"Oh, hello there (y/n)" your other neighbor to the opposite of you greeted you every afternoon and night. She was like your adopted grandmother. A very sweet 72 year old woman who lived alone. Her husband had passed away 7 months ago and ever since then you and her had grown that much closer.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Lee" you greeted back happily. "So, have you seen our new addition to the neighborhood? I caught a glimpse of him earlier, looks quite handsome" she nudged you as she said, "looks quite handsome". You were 29 and been single now for 3 years and living on your own. You made your own money and took care of what you needed to for yourself, and that's how you liked it.

"Very funny Mrs. Lee, but you know i have no desire to be with a man, at least not for a little while. I'm sure this guy is already seeing someone anyway. I'll see you later Mrs. Lee, I have to get ready for work" you said while forcefully grabbing your mail and taking it back inside. But before you reached your door you saw him. The new neighbor that Mrs. Lee had mentioned, *She was right, he's quite handsome* you thought to yourself. "No. NO! I don't care how handsome he is, i'm done with men for at least another 2 years. Yeah, 2 more years, that sounds good." talking to yourself out loud, you feel a tapping on your shoulder.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm the new neighbor, Park Jimin." he said kindly, half way smirking and squinting his eyes. "Uh yeah, hi. I'm (y/n), nice to meet you." You said hesitantly, for the first time in a long time you felt your heart flutter. *Wow, this guy isn't just handsome, he's damn well hot*, he had the most beautiful shade of orange hair, flawless light tan skin, he was the perfect height, and you could tell he was nicely built, and the most amazing piercing black/brown eyes you've ever seen. You already started hating yourself for even thinking this way.

"I huh, i have to get to work now so, i guess if you need anything you can stop by sometimes, or go to Mrs. Lee's house, the other house next to mine. She's very nice." you wanted so badly for this conversation to end, you couldn't handle having these kinds of thoughts for a man anymore, besides, he's most likely in a relationship, so there's nothing to worry about.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'll let you get back to your day. Was nice meeting you." he smiled at you, shaking your hand then waving goodbye. *Why, why must this new guy be sweet AND attractive* yelling at yourself in your head.

You step into your house, flopping onto your couch and feeling very disappointed in yourself. You were just so done with men right now and relationships in general. Seeing happy couples made you want to gag and you were just over it.  
Your last relationship consisted of cheating and abuse. You had started dating the guy right after high school, everything was great for about 3 years. Until you caught him with another woman. Being the kind of person that you are, you gave him another chance. You figured, it was only once, he must of had his reasons. Then the abuse started. At the age of 23 you started going back to school to earn a business license. The two of you lived together, you thought you were going the right track in life. Own your own business, make money, get married and start a family. But instead, out of nowhere he started drinking. A LOT! He always loved to drink, but he would leave home for days sometimes, come home hungover, take money and then leave again. After a while he got physically abusive. You didn't understand what you did wrong for him to act such ways. Till one day you came home and all there was was a note. Apparently he was seeing another woman, and had been for 3 years. It stated that she was pregnant with his child and wanted nothing more to do with you. And after that, it was the last you saw or heard of him. You never ran into him in the time that he left, it was like he never existed.

So, you stayed in the apartment that the two of you had shared, continued with school, opened up your own bakery, something you've always dreaed of doing and moved, leaving every bit of that past behind. You've now lived in your new place for about a year and a half, and you were happy. Happier than you ever had been, you had realized that he was weighing you down, and now you can live your life for yourself and only focus on you.

Later that evening when you had come home from work, you noticed Jimin was still taking some things into his new house. You felt kind of bad for him that he was doing it by himself. *I hate being a good person* you thought to yourself with an already smug look.  
"Hey, do you need some help?" you asked him nicely, almost hoping he would say no so you felt you did your good deed for the day by offering but not having to actually spend time alone with him.

"That would be great, i would really appreciate it" he said with a smile. *Oh great* you murmured to yourself.

It had been almost 2 hours since you helped him and you were finally getting that last box in, thanking God that it was almost over.

"Where do you want me to put this last box?" you asked him.  
"Oh, you can just stick that one in my room somewhere, i need to unpack that one tonight" he told you with an oddly ominous look.  
You looked at him almost with caution when he said that. The way he looked at you didn't feel right. But you did as he said so that you could run out of there as fast as possible.

You managed to find an empty space in his room up against his bed, fitting the box perfectly, *whew, now i can go* you whispered to yourself. But before you stood up the lights turned off. You were more than confused, almost scared, was this house haunted like the neighborhood said. *Nah, this house hasn't been used in months, probably faulty wiring* you tried to convince yourself. As you headed for the door you felt a hand grip your wrist. Arms now flailing around you, one over your waist and the other sliding up the front of your neck reaching up to your chin. Slowly tilting your head back, hand gripping your waist, you hear a whisper in your ear.

"Now, how ever shall i repay you for your hard work today?" you heard Jimin's voice, soft and graceful, his lips grazing from your earlobe to the back of your neck. He spun you around, feeling his eyes gaze into yours, even in this darkness you could feel his stare, as if he was examining your very soul. You felt frozen and confused, no man has touched you in years, you no longer knew how to respond to things like this. So you pushed him away forcefully and ran out of his room till' you reached your house.

*What the hell was he... why would he... We just met today. Who does he think I am. Who does he think HE is?* covering your mouth, feeling tears start to swell, you fell onto your knees not knowing what to do or think. You ended up just sitting there until your body gave out and fell asleep.

End


	2. Confusion

The next morning you decided to stay home for the day. Luckily you didn't have work, being the owner of the place you didn't have to go in everyday. You didn't step out side once, not even to pick up your mail. Instead you constantly looked out your window to see if you could spot Jimin, making sure that he wouldn't come near your house. You were now afraid of him. But a little afraid of yourself. You couldn't stop thinking of those few moments you had with him. You could still feel the touch of his lips on your neck, his hot breath in your ear. His seductive voice playing over and over in your head. You hated yourself for almost liking it, it had been so long, and you've never been touched like that before. Times like that with your ex were never sensual. Sex was always quite quick and unsatisfying, and it doesn't help that that has been the ONLY man who has ever touched you. You don't have any other kinds of sexual experiences. You were at that age where you should have had more experience, you should have had multiple boyfriends, but that just wasn't the case for you. You had a couple of boyfriends in school, but was just that, school crushes, relationships that lasted no longer than a month. You've had one real long lasting relationship. And to put it frankly, everything about it was  
shit!

You found yourself leaving the window and wandering into your kitchen. You needed your comfort food, a pint of ice cream with chocolate sauce. Before you had time to sit down your doorbell went off. You jumped instantly, almost dropping your ice cream. *I was only away from the window for maybe 5 minutes, maybe he knew i was spying on him, in that case...*  
~Ding Ding~  
*Fuck, what do i do, shit shit. Ok, compose yourself. I really need to stop talking to myself so much.*  
You walked over to the door, taking in a deep breath.

"OH, Mrs.Lee. Is everything alright?" you were so relieved that it was her. Your heart was back in its right place instead of in your toes. 

"I didn't see you get your mail today. I know today is your day off, I wanted to come and check up on you." she said concerned. 

"Thank you, don't worry, I'm fine. I just forgot about it. I've been a little more tired than usual today." you told her in the most convincing tone you could muster."

Get some rest dear, you need your strength. And here, I got you....

She was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Good afternoon" Jimin had popped out of nowhere, and already your heart was back on the floor. "Oh, hello dear" she greeted him. "I'll let you two talk" she said with an excited smile. *No no no no* was all your brain could say, you wanted to beg her to stay, but she was already gone.

"Can I come in?" Jimin asked nonchalantly. You were almost irritated at the fact that he would just come over and ask to come in after doing what he did to you. "Why do you want to come in?" you asked, lacking to make eye contact with him. "Because i need to talk to you!" you looked confused but curious. "Fine, i guess you can come in." you replied feeling defeated.*Usually in a situation like this you would have told him to fuck off and ignore him, why am i letting him in MY HOUSE?? There's no saying what he would try to do to me here!* you thought to yourself in a yelling format.

"So, no work today i assume?" he asked while walking around your house. 

"No, its my day off. Why??" you asked almost frustrated.

"What do you do?"  
*Ok, now your irritated, first he barges into my home, interrogates me, then ignores my question. What the hell does he want???* thinking to yourself. 

"Because, i'm curious. You're able to own your own home by yourself. At least, i assume you live here alone!?" he turned to you giving you a seductive smile biting his tongue. You felt your body heat up at that look of his. You felt yourself starting to blush. You turned around immediately so that he wouldn't notice your pale skin turn red.

"I own a bakery. There, if your done interrogating me about my life you know where my door is!" now you were just mad. This feeling was all new to you and you didn't like it, especially it being over a guy who pretty much molested your neck just last night!!!

You felt his presence hover over you. "Oh, don't be like that. Was last night that bad?" he asked in a rather seductive voice. You felt yourself slowly fall apart.  
Thinking to yourself, *What is up with this guy. And why does a part of me like this. I hate him!!*  
He put his one hand on the back of your neck, using just one finger to lightly rub up and down your skin. The other meeting your waist gripping it tightly. He tilted your head down, touching your skin with his beautiful slight pink soft plump lips. Grazing them down your neck, giving you light kisses down to your shoulders.

"Wait! (You turned around and shoved him away) Why are you doing this to me? We only just met anyway?" you could barely form your words right but you managed to force out what you wanted to ask. 

"Isn't it obvious, i like you." he whispered to you as he slowly was trying to make his way to you. 

"HOW?? We just met yesterday!!" now you were just confused. He doesn't even know me. Endless thoughts were flooding your brain. With every second he got closer to you. Before you knew it you were up against a wall. He grabbed onto your wrists lifting them above your head clenching tightly. 

"You can't tell me you don't like it and mean it" he whispered with a devious smile, biting his lip. 

"Well, i don't" you said in a serious tone. He clenched your wrists harder, leaning down, his lips being only centimeters away from yours. You feel his hot breath against your lips, seconds in he sticks out his tongue and slides it across your bottom lip slowly. 

"I don't believe you" he whispers in the most sensual tone you've ever heard. Biting his lip, he lets you go. "Ok, i'll leave you alone from now on" he turned around moving towards your door.

"Wait! you out of nowhere unintentionally gasp out.

"Yes?" Jimin turned around with an evil smirk, staring directly into your eyes. 

"I.. uh...." you could no longer form words. You could still feel the wetness from his slick tongue on your lip making your body shake. He started to walk over to you again, making your body tremble even more. You could feel your face burning the closer he got to you. Approaching you, he slid a hair away from your face, kneeling down to you his lips were again right there, just a little closer and you could be kissing him. A part of you wanted him to, but another part was terrified. You didn't want to get hurt again. You just couldn't handle that again. But you didn't know what to do with this. This was just too different, you don't know how to act in situations like this.

He placed his left forearm against the wall next to your face, pressing his forehead to yours.  
"If you ever want more, you know where to find me" he smirked at you licking his lips. "I'll see you around." he removed himself from you and showed himself out.

You were frozen where you stood. You didn't know what to do anymore. You were conflicted. You hated that a part of you liked everything he was doing to you, a part of you wanted more. It was new and exciting. You didn't know how enticing it would feel to be taken over like that, to be completely defenseless. But you still hated him. You couldn't understand why he was doing this to you.  
*How can someone say they "like me" after only knowing me for a couple of hours.* you thought long and hard about everything that had just happened. About what happened last night.  
*What do i do*....

End


	3. Avoidance

It had been a week since you had any encounter with Jimin. Of course you saw him since he lived next door to you but there was no interaction. You avoided him to the best of your ability. You would catch him looking at you from time to time when you went to retrieve your mail. Its like he memorized your daily schedule. It also didn't help that you've been dreaming of him nightly. Always of what could happen if he continued, after licking your lips, after grazing his fingers down your neck, *GAH, there i go again. I CANNOT be thinking of these things, if i keep going i just MIGHT find myself going over there and asking for more* you couldn't get these thoughts out of your head, and it was all his fault. You couldn't stand it anymore. You were never sexually frustrated, you got used to not getting satisfied by your ex, but this was just too much.

You did what you could to collect yourself and get ready for work. Today was a day where you will bake with your workers. You loved those days cos baking was one thing that always cleared your mind and put you in a happier place. There was a special order today, for a 4 tier wedding cake. You always liked working on wedding cakes, people always want intricate multiple flavored cakes. You felt good about today and drove to work with confidence.

When you got there you noticed an unfamiliar customer. You were used to your regulars but this guy, you just didn't recognize. You were pretty good at memorizing faces and a lot of your customers you knew by name.

"Hello, can i help you?" you asked nicely and professionally.

"Ahh, yes. Hi, i'm new to the area. I was walking by and couldn't help but smell the aroma of this place. I had to come in and see what i have been missing."

"Well we have a wide variety of pastries and we do specialty cakes. Would you like to try a sample of anything?" you could see a sort of glow in his eyes when you offered samples to him. *He's actually kind of an attractive guy. Oh jeez, this is all Jimin's fault that i'm looking at men again. I wonder how he's doing.. AHH NO, who cares how he is!!* You got lost in your own train of thought and zoned out. 

"Um, may i try your lemon bars please?" he asked with a dumbfounded face. 

"OH, yes of course. Sorry. I was thinking of a cake that i have to finish up, sorry for zoning out" you put on a derpy smile hoping he would understand.

"Haha, no worries, it was kinda cute." You blushed at that comment but didn't think into it too much, you just weren't used to compliments.

It had been about 30 mins and you found yourself sitting at a table with this guy giving him samples and talking about his travels and why he ended up in this city. In the middle of sharing a laugh you notice at the corner of your eye and familiar presence. *Was that... Jimin?* It all happened so fast. The second you laid eyes on him he ran off. *I swear it was him*

"Um, maybe i should let you get back to work, it seems I've taken up a lot of your time." he could tell that you were starting to space out again.

"Oh, forgive me, its just been a long day" you tried to convince him that you weren't bored or anything.

"I understand, you do own the place, must be stressful sometimes." As he was removing himself from the table he took another look at you with an odd expression. A single eyebrow lifted with a sideways smirk. "I'll definitely be back to try more of your delicious pastries. Oh, and my name is Zach, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, nice meeting you to" you said with a smile. As he left you felt a little strange, almost like you couldn't trust him. But you couldn't judge someone you just met just because he gave you an odd look. In the end he was very sweet and seemed he could be another regular customer.

On your way home all you could think about was that figure you saw near your shop. Was it really Jimin. Or were you imagining it. Or did somewhere in the back of your mind want it to be Jimin.  
*All i know is I'm going to ask him once i get back. But what if he tries something, what if he thinks I'm going over to see him because i "want more" now.* You started to frustrate yourself with all of these on coming thoughts. You started to get angry but you couldn't really understand why you were angry. He has been leaving you alone like he promised. He hasn't come near you once to make anymore dirty moves on you.

As you pull up to your driveway you notice him walk out of his house, *perfect timing!* You parked your car faster than you ever have before jumped out and ran up to him gasping for air.

"Its only been a week and already wanting more" he said biting his lip laughing at you with a snarky attitude.

*KNEW IT!*  
"No, i want to know why you were lingering outside of my bakery earlier!" you said angrily.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but it wasn't me. Maybe you just wanted it to be me!" he snickered as he said those words. 

"NO", you yelled out in frustration. "Well, since it wasn't you i'm going home" you turned around and folded your arms viciously.

"........So, who was the guy you were getting all close to today?"

"SO YOU WERE THERE! Why would you lie about something like that your such a..." as you turned to face  
him you noticed his head was looking at the ground with a distraught look. "What's the matter with you?" you asked almost concerned.

"What, worried??? Don't be, i won't try anything, at least not in public!" looking back up at you instantly changing his demeanor to a smile.

"Yeah... " for some reason you couldn't get mad. After seeing his face just seconds ago looking almost sad you felt bad for him. "I'm going home". Before you entered your house you turned back one last time to see him again looking to the ground, slowly migrating back to his house and shutting the door quietly.

End.


	4. Birthday Party

As the days went on, you would still notice Jimin staring at you at random moments. When you would head to work, go to retrieve mail, have your mini conversations with Mrs. Lee but not once did he approach you. You started to see that Jimin was kind of changing... When you would catch his stare his eyes wouldn't give off that lustful look like you were used to, he even smirked at you a couple of times and then look away immediately. He was just like any other neighbor it seemed.  
*What's up with him lately...* you thought to yourself, *And why do i suddenly care so much*. Your confusion only grew

The weekend was slowly approaching and you and some of the other neighbors were throwing a mini party to celebrate Mrs. Lee's 73rd birthday. You all decided to have it in your backyard which was ok with you since you didn't have to travel down to someone else's house and Mrs. Lee wouldn't have to go far. You weren't positive if Jimin would be attending. He hasn't lived here long and the only neighbors he truly knew were you and Mrs. Lee. A small part of you wanted to go to his home and invite him but a part of you was still too nervous to approach him. But you felt bad that he might be the only one in the neighborhood not attending which made you feel like a bad person in general.

Saturday had now made its way, the party was only hours away and you were setting up the last bits of decorations. You had spent extra time at work these last few days making a very special cake just for her and the rest of the guests. At this time all Mrs. Lee knew was that she was going to your house later for a small dinner to celebrate, little did she know of the surprise that was awaiting her. A few other neighbors joined you later in the day to bring over homemade appetizers and to help finish with some random decorations.

Before you knew it it was already time to go retrieve your happy neighbor, everyone awaiting in your backyard waiting patiently for her arrival.

"Hey Mrs. Lee, Happy Birthday! Are you ready for your birthday dinner?" You asked her excitedly. 

"Oh yes dear, I've been looking forward to this all day!" she said with a large smile.

You walked her over to your house, and migrated to your backyard, "I thought we could eat outside today" you said to her with a cute smile. You opened the screen door and all of your neighbors yelled out a cheerful Happy Birthday!

"Oh my, you're all so kind, you didn't have to go to such trouble" Mrs. Lee spoke a single tear dripping down her cheek.

"We wanted to do this, you mean so much to us, and especially to me, I hope you enjoy your party Mrs. Lee" you told her with a smile giving her a half hug. She kissed your cheek out of happiness and went to go mingle.

You were happy to see how happy everyone was, especially Mrs. Lee. You hadn't seen her have this much fun in months, Ever since her husband passed its been hard for her. You tried to join everyone and have a good time but you couldn't stop thinking of Jimin. You weren't completely sure as to why you couldn't get your mind off of him. You kept feeling that maybe he's changed a little, but you still were cautious. It could all be a front to make you trust him then once you do he'll attack. But you still felt bad that you didn't invite him to the party. Mrs. Lee seems to like him, but you just couldn't do it.

"(Y/N), where is Jimin, was he not invited?" Mrs. lee approached you with a concerned tone. 

"Oh, I kind of didn't get around to it, we were all so busy with the prep that it kind of slipped my mind to stop by his house." You lied, but you just couldn't tell her the truth, you couldn't tell her what has happened within the last week and a half, those moments you had with him. Those sweet, sensual heated *OK. STOP! This is not ok!* you thought to yourself.

"I see, that's too bad. Ok dear." Mrs. Lee looked at you and smiled then left and continued to party.

An hour had passed and everyone looked like they were having a blast, you were happy that everything turned out so perfect. You found yourself in your kitchen by yourself grabbing a beer. Thinking what Jimin what mite be doing right now. In the middle of that thought you found yourself completely zoned out. Thinking about Jimin was starting to make you feel things you've never felt before, and you didn't like it. You loved it, and you hated yourself for that. You started to feel a bit distraught and helpless. The longer the thought the spacier you got. Until you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turned to see Jimin staring at you. Your eyes went wide and you felt yourself blushing. With all these thoughts and feelings and now just randomly seeing him, this close to me. His face being in yours, his lips on your neck, his tongue on your lips, all of these memories flooded your brain instantly. You felt your body heat up just from looking at him.

"I hope you don't mind dear, i saw him on his lawn and i couldn't live with myself knowing everyone was here and he was home alone, i hope you don't mind." Mrs. Lee announced with a smile. 

" Oh, i uh.. No, i don't mind. I don't mind at all." You said with a confident grin. 

"Oh good, you two mingle now." she said with almost a devious little smirk. You looked at her knowing what she was up to but knew you couldn't do anything about it so you just sighed to yourself.

"Don't mind at all huh? Hm, is someone missing me?" Jimin said with a half smile folding his arms staring at you.

"That's not what i meant! If its what Mrs. Lee wishes who am i to deny her wishes on her birthday!

"Awwe, so you didn't miss me, that hurts." he said dramatically holding his heart.

"I didn't say that....*What did i just say???* you thought to yourself cutting yourself off. I mean, no, i don't mind you being here, its totally fine with me." you turned away hitting your counter lightly cursing to yourself.

You could feel his eyes on you from behind, you wanted to turn back around and push him up against the wall and make your dreams a reality and another part of you wanted to hit him. So you just stood in place staring down at your unopened beer wishing that you were just drunk right now. Before you knew it you felt arms wrap around you, Jimin's arms. You could feel his soft skin, through his thin black t-shirt. You could feel the tone in his biceps as he wrapped himself around over you, the heat from his chest hitting your back. You started to feel yourself slightly tremble, shivers going down your spine and you froze in place. He lifted your beer up and opened it for you, once finished he backed away from you.

"Looked like you could use it, especially now." Jimin said seductively.  
You turned around fiercely seeing Jimin biting his lower lip with a smile as he stood up against your fridge, arms folded and feet crossed over. You couldn't help but examine him, that thin black shirt, tight fitted jeans with rips at the knees and ankle high combat boots. Hair parted with perfect natural waves. *What was this man doing  
to me* you thought to yourself.

"So, we gonna join the party or are you gonna just stare at me all day?" he said teasingly.

"Uh.. yeah, you're right." you said nervously. As you turned you felt Jimin grab onto your wrist. Feeling his touch you didn't move, not even to turn around and start going off on him. You felt him inch his way closer to you. Hovering over you he leaned his mouth down to your ear and whispered, "You mite not have come to me yet, but you will. You know you will want more. Have you been dreaming of me yet? I can feel you trembling around me, i can feel the heat of your body rise. Funny thing is, is you haven't even tried to push me away yet. And I won't stop until you are mine, remember that! C'mon! let's go join the others." he said licking up the side of your ear slowly.

He walked away giggling, acting as if nothing had just happened. You stood there frozen, knowing that from now on you weren't going to be able to escape this man. But a part of you liked it that way but you were also pretty scared, you had no idea what he could do next and when, you were going to be living on edge everyday. It was almost exciting to you, *NO, i shouldn't be excited about this! What if he comes into my house in the middle of the night and tries something, what if he starts to stalk me at work, what if..... what if he ends up being the love of my life in the end* you thought and sighed to yourself. You knew you had to go back and mingle with everyone and celebrate with Mrs. Lee, so you gathered up your nerves, downed your beer in half a minute flat and grabbed yourself a new one and headed out to the back yard with confidence.

As time went by you didn't talk to Jimin once, you saw him mingling and getting to know the other neighbors. You would catch him glancing at you from time to time, smiling and biting the sides of his cheek. Every time you'd see him rub his hands through his hair with a serious face you would feel weak at the knees, you didn't understand why that was so hot. You could feel that he knew you would be looking at him, like he was doing sexy gestures on purpose to fluster you. And it was definitely working!

It had been a couple of hours and you found yourself at your 6th beer, feeling a bit tipsy, your tolerance for alcohol wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either! It was time for the cake but you didn't feel confident that you'd be able to carry it out by yourself feeling the way that you did, you walked into your kitchen to grab the cake and just stared at it. Everyone noticing that you had been gone a while so Jimin being curious he came behind you and touched your back.

"Hey, what's taking so long? Everyone is waiting on you." he said confused. You turned to look at him with a dazed look and smiling. "Hey, are you o... HA, you're drunk, aren't you?? Did me being here turn you on that badly that you had to intoxicate yourself to not think about it. Your so cute!" he whispered. "here, let me take the cake for you you drunk! he said to you teasingly.

You followed him out and everyone was excited to see the cake you had made for Mrs. Lee. You could hear everyone whispering, *She should do everyone's birthday cakes, she's amazing* and *She does wedding cakes too! We should have her do ours!* Hearing people mumble compliments about your work filled you with happiness. Jimin placed it on the table in front of Mrs. Lee, you could see her tear up at the amount of work and love you put into her cake. "Oh my, thank you so much dear, this is so beautiful!" she looked up at you holding your hand. 

"Your welcome Mrs. Lee" you looked down at her smiling genuinely.  
*1, 2, 3!* At that count of 3 everyone started to sing happy birthday loudly and happily, you could see Mrs. Lee crying, clapping her hands at everyone's excitement. Not noticing Jimin was behind you he bent down to your level and whispered into your ear, "You have a lovely singing voice." You blushed at his comment, you kept singing trying not to think of it. When it came time to cut and offer slices of the cake you couldn't look Jimin in the eye, that comment was getting to you, no one has ever complimented on your singing, your singing was very average but still!

Everyone was complimenting at how delicious your cake was. THOSE compliments you were used to, not to toot your own horn, but even you thought that you were pretty damn good at your profession. As everyone finished up it turned to that hour for everyone to start heading off home. Everyone said there goodbyes and each gave Mrs. Lee a final hug and headed out your door. As it came by to Mrs. Lee exiting, your last guest (so you thought) she gave you a tight hug and thanked you genuinely.

"So, did anything happen between you and that  
nice boy, Jimin while you two were alone?" she asked teasingly AND hopeful. 

"No Mrs. Lee, nothing happened!" You looked down and giggled trying to push it off. 

"Mhmm, ok dear, if you say so." she winked at you and headed out. *That little minx* you thought to yourself giggling out loud. You stared out watching everyone leave, proud of how well the party went but you had just noticed that you never did see Jimin leave which made you a bit nervous. *Is he still here??* you thought to yourself in slight panic.

Before you knew it the door slammed shut, he was leaning up against your wall behind the door the entire time and you never even noticed. Just shows how oblivious you are when your drunk!

"Nothing happened huh? I thought quite a lot happened if i do say so myself! Or should i do more?" he asked deviously. You stared at him as he leaned up against your wall, arms crossed and head tilted down with a smile and a single eyebrow raised.

"That's not what i... i mean" before you could continue he came at you swiftly and raised your hands above your head staring at you intently.

"Your too drunk to stop me aren't you? Not that you've tried to stop me at all today anyway! Just shows me that you do want this. I can see the fear and want in your eyes. And i have to say it turns me on pretty greatly. Feeling you tremble with fear and desire. How long has it been since a man has touched you like this, if ever. I swear when i'm through with you you won't desire another mans touch. I'll be all you'll think about, i promise you that." he said with a serious face, looking from your eyes to your lips and back. You couldn't form words at this point, all you could do was breathe heavily and stare at him, cheeks rosy and lips trembling. He leaned in closer to you, his lips grazing your own. You wanted him to kiss you so bad you could feel it in your very core.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you? Words can't describe how badly i want to. To taste those pink lips, and dominate over that pretty little mouth of yours. You would like that, wouldn't you!" You just stared at him as he whispered all this to you in his sexy raspy voice, a voice that made you weak and want to just rip all your clothes off and let him have his way with you.

"Well I'm not going to. I want you to come to me and beg me for it, only then will i kiss you. Only then will i ravage you and make you only want me." he said smirking at you. He let go of your wrists gently and chuckled. Opening the door, taking one final glance at you before leaving. "I'll wait, for as long as it takes. Nice party by the way. I had fun." he said lifting an eyebrow biting his lower lip. Then shutting the door lightly and leaving.

*What. Do. I. Do...* you whispered out. You slowly walked over to your couch, sitting motionless you felt yourself get dizzy. From being drunk and flustered and turned on you couldn't handle all of this all at once, it was taking a toll on your body. You laid down to collect yourself but found yourself falling asleep.

End.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you are all enjoying so far, let me know your thoughts ^^


	5. Jealousy

It had been over a week since the party and you've had zero encounters with Jimin, he barely even looks at you anymore. You didn't understand why. Was he tired of waiting for me to make a move? Was he bored of me now? But he said he'd wait for as long as it takes! *Why am i getting so upset over this??? I mean yeah, i want him but, i can't just go to him and tell him that! I've never done anything like that before! And what if he only wants to do all this to be fuck buddies or something, i don't want that! If I'm going to submit to a man its going to involve being in an actual relationship!* Thoughts just kept flooding your mind. You started to get angry with it all and almost a little depressed. You liked his dominance, you didn't want to go to him, you felt too embarrassed to even think of doing something like that.

"Well mite as well get ready for work, i got my work cut out for me today." you sighed to yourself and got ready for work.

Once you arrived you noticed that one guy from a couple weeks ago was back. You found yourself to be a bit excited when you saw him. It was like you made a new friend and regular. And since Jimin hasn't given you as much as a look in a week why not talk to another guy, not like your cheating!

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!"you said while approaching Zach with a smile.

"Yes it has, i came in a couple of days ago but i was told that you were really busy working on an important cake" he said returning the smile.

"Oh yeah, it was a neighbor's birthday of mine and i spent the week working on a custom one for her" you said proud of yourself.

"That was nice of you, I'm sure she loved it it was made from you." You blushed at that comment, especially when giving you such a sweet genuine smile. *Nothing Jimin has ever given you. Well, he did a couple of times, but that was only to build up to teasing me at the party. This guy seems so nice and genuine, but why can't i stop thinking of Jimin* you thought and sighed to yourself, you were so done with these feelings.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zach asked you concerned.

"Huh.. oh yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired, got a lot to do today. Making 200 chocolate molds for a high school graduation. Should be fun and time consuming." you said shrugging your shoulders.

"Oh wow, I definitely don't want to hold you up for that, that does sound like a lot of work" he said sounding surprised and intrigued.

"I can only do so many at a time and then let them freeze till i can do more batches. How about you order something and I'll get started and hang out with you during in between times?" You couldn't believe you just asked that, that was forward for you. *Maybe Jimin was making some sort of an affect on me*, you thought to yourself.

"Sounds good to me, i'll wait here" he said with a smile.

And before you knew it you headed to the back to mix your secret homemade milk/dark chocolate marble blend. Little did you know about what was happening out side of that  
backroom!

 

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

*I think I'll go tease her at work today, i've ignored her for a week, i'm sure i've ruffled her feathers a bit by now, heheh" you thought to yourself.

As you approached (Y.N.) bakery you noticed a familiar face through the window. You knew that face, it was guy that you caught (Y.N.) talking to the last time you came here. You started to feel instant jealousy. You knew you wanted to tease her and make her your own but you didn't think you'd start having THESE kinds of feelings for her! This kind of thing shouldn't bother you, you were used to going through woman after woman! Why was this so different...

You entered and approached the front counter, never actually having ordered anything from her bakery before you thought why not. "Hmm, can i have a Dark Chocolate Raspberry tart please and an espresso?" you ordered happily, "Oh, and is (Y.N.) here by any chance?" he asked the cashier. 

"She's in the back right now working on an order, but i can tell her you're here if you give me your name, or you can sit and wait for her, she should be out in at the least 30 mins if you're willing to wait." the cashier said politely.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just wait, i want to make it a surprise" you said bobbing your eyebrows up and down. The cashier just giggled at that statement and continued her work.

You sat on the opposite side of the room from that 'guy'. You caught his look at you a couple of times and it made you more and more irritated every time you caught his glances. You took and bite of your tart vigorously, "Oh man, this is delicious, this woman really can bake" he whispered out to himself like a child.

"Excuse me?" a figure stood over you. You looked up to find it was that fucking guy, *What the hell does he want* you thought to yourself irritated.  
"Can I help you?" you said rudely. I noticed you came here asking for (Y.N.), I'm also waiting for her, how about we wait together, kill some time." he gave you a look that seemed off. It made you feel uneasy.

"I guess we can do that" you said hesitantly.

As he took his seat across from you you two gave each other a death glare. After what seemed like forever you decided now would be a good time to get to know as much as about this guy as possible. So you decided to break the silence.

"So, how do you know (Y./N.) anyway?" you asked with a fake smile.

"I met her a couple of weeks ago, I came in to see what all the fuss was about, now I'm drawn to this place" he replied with a devious smirk. *What is up with this guy" you thought to yourself.

"How do you know her?" Zach asked with a disgusted tone. You caught that nasty tone of his and automatically felt a bit defensive. You already wanted to rip this guy to pieces and you've only been talking to him for not even 10 mins.

"I'm her neighbor, so we're quite close." you said with a snarky come back.

Zach looked disgusted at that reply. You could tell by the look in his eyes that there was now competition which made you feel powerful. You still didn't know exactly what this guys true intentions were which you most certainly did NOT like. A part of you wasn't even sure why you didn't like it. Sure you wanted (Y.N.) to be yours, but you slowly started to feel actual true feelings develop for her. Something you've only felt once before. Thinking back to your past you suddenly start to feel a bit down, you sighed in your thoughts and tried to just push it off.

"How close do you mean?" Zach asked irritated, folding his arms while tapping his right foot up and down. Hearing his question you immediately snapped out of it.

"Close enough!" you replied with a snarky tone.

Before you knew it 30 mins have passed, with questions and random awkward silences time moved faster than what you thought but that was ok with you, the faster time went the faster you'd be able to see (Y.N.)

 

(Y.N.) P.O.V.

As you finished up with some of your molds and storing them in the freezer you knew it was time for a break. Completely forgetting that you left your knew friend out there waiting for you you took your apron and gloves off and hurriedly rushed back to the front. Walking back out you hummed to yourself happy with your progress and that you'd have some company for a little while until....

"Oh no, why is Jimin here, and WHY ARE THEY SITTING TOGETHER????" you were frantic and nervous and just all out stressed now. *What one earth could they be talking about, no doubt they are talking about me* you thought to yourself.

"Uh, hey guys, what's going on here????" you asked nervously.

"HEY" they both responded in unison.

"I came by to surprise visit you, since i've been ignoring you for a week since our little 'moment together'" Jimin said with a smile and eyebrow raised. You could see that Zach was furious at that comment. *But why?? Its not like I'm dating either one of them. UGH, what have i gotten myself into. THIS is why i don't want a man in my fucking life!* you were furiously yelling to yourself, thoughts going crazy.

"What moment might that be? Just how close are you to this 'Neighbor' of yours?" Zach asked with an irritated look on his face.

You were nervous on how you should respond to that question, you didn't know how 'close' you and Jimin were... Your relationship with him was quite confusing to you.

"Oh, its like i said, we're pretty close" Jimin replied before words could escape your mouth. You just looked at him with an eyebrow raised and stomping your foot.

"Can i talk to you for a minute, ALONE!" you found yourself to be pretty furious with Jimin at this point. You grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the back room.  
"What the hell are you doing? You might have teased the hell out of me a few times but just how close do you think we are?? Its now like you've ever actually asked me out! You just come and tease me whenever you damn well feel like it and then run off and ignore me for a week!" you were almost yelling at him now.

"And its not like YOU have ever came to me asking for more either! What kind of relationship do you have with this guy anyway? Do you like him or something? Is that why you've never came to me, because you're interested in HIM? Don't make me LAUGH! He's a fucking tool!" you could tell Jimin was getting more and more furious at you.

"You don't even know him, why do you care so much anyway??" you yelled back with just as much force, never thinking you could ever do that towards a guy without getting  
hit like with your last boyfriend.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM EITHER" Jimin screamed at you and that's when you had it. You stood there in silence starting to feel tears forming burning your eyes.

"Go, just leave!" you said in a whisper, seeing Jimin starting to instantly feel bad for what he just did to you.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean..... you cut him off mid sentence, "LEAVE", you manage to yell out. And before you knew it he was gone.

Zach had noticed Jimin storming out with a hurt look on his face.

You then exited from the back room, tears slowly running down your face.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Zack asked you concerned.

"Its fine, i don't want to talk about it." you said in a whisper.

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to ask you on a date, huh" he put his right arm on the back of his head rubbing his neck with a cute smirk.

"WHAT?" You looked up at him, blushing cheeks in complete silence.

*oh boy* was all you could think.

End


	6. Pain

That night you went home more depressed than you'd ever been. Not only did Jimin hurt you but you couldn't even give Zach an answer.

~A couple hours earlier~

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to ask you on a date, huh" he put his right arm on the back of his head rubbing his neck with a cute smirk.

"WHAT?" You looked up at him, blushing cheeks in complete silence.

*oh boy* was all you could think.

"Umm, I.. i don't um. you were then cut off by a sighing man.

"Its ok, how about you think on it? You've been through enough today, i don't want to pressure you into anything. Here, take my number, whenever you feel up to it, just  
give me a call" he looked down at you and placed his hand on your shoulder giving you a sweet smile before taking his leave.

~Present Time~

You collapsed on your couch already starting to feel tears swell up. Zach was really nice and sweet, but Jimin invaded your mind completely. You've never been hurt like this before. Sure it hurt when your ex cheated on you, abused you and left you, but this is different. Maybe you really were starting to like him. Thinking of him you tried to be mad at him for yelling at you but you just couldn't. You shut your eyes and sighed loudly until you heard your phone go off and almost scared you off your couch. You saw that it was an unknown number, you never gave Zach your number and you know for a fact that you never gave it out to Jimin. You decided to answer it to hear a very familiar voice. "Oh my God, Eliza, is that you?" you were in complete shock and all pain has vanished and turned into joy.

Eliza was an old friend of yours. She was in business school with you and the two of you became very close. She was the only one there for you when your ex would drink too much or vanish. She always knew how to bring up your mood. You aren't very close with your family so when it came to hard times Eliza was always there. You hadn't heard from her in God knows how long. Once you both graduated school she moved away with her boyfriend to start a new life elsewhere and just kind of lost touch.

"Eliza, how are you? Where do you live now? Did you end up getting married? You were so overly excited to hear from her that you couldn't shut your mouth long enough for her to answer any of your questions.

"Calm yourself haha, I'm doing pretty good. We broke up, he couldn't commit, you know i don't deal with that shit. And... I've moved again, back to the City!" she said knowing you would catch on quick to what that means.

"THE CITY?? Do you mean we.. we can see each other again??" you asked smiling bigger than you have in a very long time. You started to feel those tears come back out of joy, but those tears only reminded you of why you were crying before she called.

"THATS'S RIGHT! Hey, what's the matter, are you THAT happy? you started to cry a little harder and she could tell. "Hey, what's going on?" asking you this everything that happened just that night re flooded you, you were hurt all over again."Give me your address, I'm coming over tomorrow and we'll talk about it. I want to you to go bed and try to rest, ok." she said sternly. So you gave her your address and hung up. Now heading up stairs to your room curled up into your blankets and cried yourself to sleep.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

Entering your home you found yourself in your kitchen grabbing yourself a drink. Standing over your counter with a bottle of Jack Daniels you poor drink after drink. You couldn't believe you screamed at her, you didn't know what came over you. You never act this way towards a girl. Except for once before. A long time ago.

(Jimin's Past)

When you turned 22 you met a girl at a club by the name of Sarah. You went every Saturday night with your best friend Taehyung. You saw her sitting at the bar drinking what seemed to be a fruity cocktail. Taehyung had given you the nerves to go up and talk to her. And before you knew it you were taking her home by the end of the night. You exchanged numbers and it didn't take long for the two of you to start dating. You fell truly in love with this woman. You asked her to move in and everything was going perfectly. You had never been in love before and she was deeply in love with you... so you thought.

The first two years of the relationship were great, you hadn't thought of starting a family just yet, he felt the 2 of you were still too young seeing as she was also a year younger than you. You went as far as to introduce her to your family which also fell in love with her. They all felt that she was the 'one', a perfect match for there son. Having said that, you felt now is a good time to propose. Your family has never accepted any of the other girls you brought home in the past, and you to felt that she was the 'one'.

The two of you were engaged for almost a year, saving up for the dream wedding that she wanted, doing anything you could to make her happy. Until one day you were invited to a dinner with Taehyung, you thought it was going to be just like any other meet up, hang out with your best friend, tell him the good news and ask him to be his best man. But once you arrived you noticed that he wasn't sitting alone. Sarah was there, hand in hand with him, both looking nervous, especially Sarah.

"What's going on here?" you were immediately livid.

"Please, just sit down" Taehyung sighed out. Taehyung explained how after all the times the three of you would hang out together that he started to develop feelings for her. How one day he couldn't hold it in and confessed to her. Knowing what it could and would to do your friendship if she had accepted his feelings. And in the end, she started to fall in love with Taehyung. She still loved you, but her feelings grew stronger for Taehyung as time went on.

You stood up face beating red. "Are you kidding me? We've been together for almost 4 years, my family loves you, I PROPOSED TO YOU! And YOU, my own best friend, we've been friends since fucking middle school. How the fuck could you do that to me?" you were yelling in the restaurant, not caring who heard. Taehyung and Sarah listening without saying a word with there heads down.

"I'm sorry." Taehyung started to form tears, he didn't want to lose his best friend of so many years, he loved him like a brother.

"I'm sorry Jimin, i'm so..." You cut her off, "I don't want your sorry, sorry isn't going to undo what the both of you have done to me!" eyes turning red from the moisture of tears wanting to form you grabbed your jacket and stormed off.

You got into your car and started banging on the steering wheel screaming aloud to yourself. 30 mins later ended back at home, in your kitchen drinking. As you poured your 5th drink you heard your front door open.

"What are you doing here? Get your things and get out of my apartment!" You yelled out.

"I just wanted to come and explain something, it would be wrong to go off without telling you a few details, even though they will hurt you more. I.. I'm pregnant. With.. Taehyung's baby." she looked down at the floor already feeling bad.

"You're.. so, is that what you've actually been doing when you tell me you have to work late on some nights. You were off fucking my best friend and getting yourself pregnant!" you started to scream at her.

"I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry" tears pouring from her eyes and onto the floor.

"Fuck your sorry, GET THE FUCK OUT!" you screamed at her one last time and she left. You never saw her or Taehyung again after that night.

And since then you haven't had a steady girlfriend, you would pick up girls as often as you could and bring them over and kick them out once your fun was over. Sometimes you'd find a girl that caught your interest because she was especially good in bed then cut her off after a couple of weeks.

You were now 28 and decided it was time to move on. You added on your savings to the wedding fund you and your ex had stored away and moved to a new house where you could restart some of your life.

(End Jimin P.O.V.)

(Starting from right before Jimin's P.O.V.)

Entering your home you found yourself in your kitchen grabbing yourself a drink. Standing over your counter with a bottle of Jack Daniels you poor drink after drink. You couldn't believe you screamed at her, you didn't know what came over you. After your 6th shot of Jack you got so frustrated with yourself that you threw the glass across the room, causing it to shatter around your kitchen. You hated yourself for what you did, you just wanted to run to her and hold her tightly apologizing over and over  
again.

"I can't lose her. Not her to. I won't" you said aloud to yourself, falling to the floor drunk and dizzy, crawling to the living room and knocked out on his couch.

End


	7. Best Friend

It was the next day and you had already gotten a call from Eliza telling you that she would be over by 1:30. You couldn't wait, the anticipation was killing you, you hadn't seen her in years, it was like seeing your sister again. You needed some joy in your life, especially now, it was like she knew you needed her. You took a shower, made yourself look decent, got rid of your puffy red eyes and waited patiently for her arrival. Then only moments later.

~Ding Dong~

The second you heard your doorbell go off you rushed, slammed it open and pounced hugged her, tears already pouring out of you. *So much for no puffy eyes* you thought to yourself.

"Hey now, no need for water works. I'm not going anywhere any time soon." she reassured you returning the tight hug. "So, tell me what's been going on!" she demanded.

"First, i want to hear about you, then we'll get into me. Why didn't you guys get married, the two of you were together for so long!" you asked her concerned. Guiding her to your couch to catch up.

"Well, to be honest, a lot has happened, i haven't told ANYONE what has actually been going on. Its one of the reasons why i moved back. I needed to get out and i needed you. I missed having my best friend around, someone i trusted and loved." you saw the hurt in her eyes when she said that. You knew something bad happened and you wanted to do everything you could to be there for her in the best way you can.

"What happened?" you asked her concerned.  
"A year ago Sean died, my brother. He was in a car accident, and i was the driver. You remember how much of a mommas boy he was so, after it happened my mom started to resent me, telling me it was my fault, that i should have been paying better attention to my surroundings. It all happened so fast. I loved my brother, i would do nothing to hurt him, you know that. But i couldn't control the wheel, it was raining really hard that night and traffic was terrible, and then it just happened, everything went out of control. My mom said she wished it were me who died instead of him, so we all grew farther apart. My dad won't talk to me either. And at that time i needed my boyfriend there for me more than ever but he just didn't care. Told me i should just get over it and stop letting my parents words affect me. But that's hard to do. We were all so  
close at a time. But i slowly started to fall into a depression and Steven my boyfriend just got more and more tired of me. I started to go to therapy and was getting better but he didn't care. He knew i wanted to start a family of my own but he wasn't interested, i didn't know that he had no intentions of even marrying me. So i left him right then and there." you could see that she wanted to cry but was holding it back. You have never seen her so hurt before, she was always happy and snarky, just a fun person in general.

"I'm so sorry, i wish i knew sooner so that i could have helped you sooner" you leaned in to hold her as she started to whelp.

"Don't be, i didn't want to bother you with it, i knew what you were going through and i knew that the easiest way to get over it was to do it myself, but i guess i was wrong, i'm just happy i told you now, i should have told you sooner, i'm sorry" she looked at you with a smile wiping off a tear from her cheek. "SO, tell me what's going on with you, i know something has happened!" she quickly collected her thoughts and feelings and directed her attention to you. Her saying that made your mind race, all memories that happened the night before flooded you and you already started crying. You've never cried this much in your life in this short amount of time. You felt like a hopeless little child.

You told her everything that has happened, from the moment Jimin moved to the neighborhood to what happened the night before. She was the only person you could spill your guts to and know that you wouldn't be judged.

"This Jimin guy has done all of this and you're still not dating him, man (Y.N.), what are you waiting for?? But, i do see the dilemma with Zach, and Jimin going off on you wasn't cool at all. But maybe he did that because he really does like you." she said giving you nudge and giggling.

"I don't know, maybe he does but i don't know. I'm not even sure what my actual feelings are towards him right now. A part of me wants to go over there and just hold him and another part wants to just beat the shit out of him haha." you manage to laugh a little bit, trying to cheer yourself up. "But what do i do about Zach? I've never been this conflicted, especially with men!" you stated firmly.

"Yeah, tell me about it ha." she said sarcastically.

"Hey! I want to introduce you to Mrs. Lee, she's my other neighbor, she's like my grandmother she's really sweet." you told her with enthusiasm.

As you approached Mrs. Lee's house you noticed Jimin driving up to his driveway. You started to feel the pain, you knew if you saw him you wouldn't be able to handle it. Hoping that Eliza wouldn't notice his arrival you rushed faster to your neighbor's house.

"Hey Mrs.Lee, i want you to meet someone! This is Eliza, she's like my sister, we met years ago and she just moved back to the City." you introduced her with a big grin.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Lee." Eliza said politely.

"Its nice to meet you to dear, i'm happy to see that (Y.N.) has such a close friend, you take care of her, she's very special to me." Mrs. Lee announced smiling at the two of you. 

"Oh, and (Y.N.), has that sweet boy Jimin and you gotten any closer, he's really nice, and i just want to see you happy." you looked down as Mrs. Lee asked that. Distraught looks coming off of you wishing she never asked.

"Uh, no, not really. Sorry." was all you could say without crying again.

"That's too bad, maybe soon." she said with hope in her tone. "Well girls, i need to be going, i'm having a friend of my own come over today, doing old lady stuff." she said with a chuckle. You all said your goodbyes and then it happened...

You turned your head just at the right time that now you and Jimin were now locking eyes. Your feelings and thoughts were going haywire, staring at him you couldn't even cry, your whole body was frozen. neither of you could break contact. You could see in his eyes that he was hurting to, but right now you didn't care, all you could think about was the pain he caused you. Eliza had noticed that you were no longer by her side and turned around to see you stiff and wide eyed.

"Hey, what's the..." before she continued she looked to see what you were looking at, seeing that Jimin was starting back at you just as intently as you were to him. She knew she had to get you back into the house before you started to cry again or do something stupid. "C'mon, lets go inside." she took you by the arm and dragged you back into your house.

"That was HIM? Man, he's hot." she looked at you seeing your head tilted down. "Sorry, i couldn't help it. So, are you gonna talk to him?" she asked you curiously.

"I don't know, i think i'm just going to wait it out for a little bit, till my head can calm its shit and my nerves won't be so shot.

The two of you spent the day talking and catching up, trying it get your mind off of everything for the time being. You needed your friend time and for all your worries to be put aside for a while

"Hey, stay the night tonight, i have a spare bedroom and i don't want to let you go yet, tomorrow i'll take you to my bakery and let you get whatever you want for free, what do you say, pweeeeeeease???" you begged her to stay with you giving you puppy dog eyes till she gave in.

"Ok, i'll stay, you always did know how to persuade me with things." she said with a chuckle. You giggled and tackle hugged her.

The next morning you two woke up, made breakfast together and got ready to travel down to your bakery. You were so excited to show her your accomplishments and to have her try your famous pastries.

Once the two of you arrived Eliza was in awwe, the smells intoxicated her and looked excited to be trying your baked goods.  
"Wow (Y.N.), this is amazing, i'm glad i stayed the night, i gotta try EVERYTHING!" you giggled at her comment.

As you walked around the counter to pull out whatever she wanted you saw a familiar figure enter. It was Zach.

"Hey, glad to see your smiling again." he approached you hoping that today would be the day that you would accept his offer.

"Oh, Zach, um. Yeah, i'm feeling a bit better today. This is my friend Eliza." you introduced her, wishing that he didn't come by today, you didn't need this right now.

"Nice to meet you." Eliza spoke out.

"Like wise." he said.

"So uh, not to push you, but, have you maybe thought at all about what i asked you yesterday, i would really love to take you out some time." he had no problem jumping right to the point which made you feel pressured.

You and Eliza just stared at him in his forwardness not knowing what to say. You turned to look at each other, cheeks going red.

*Do i accept this or not* was all you thought to yourself.

End


	8. Why Not...?

"I need her for a minute, if that's ok." Eliza came behind the counter and pulled you aside and drug you towards the front door. "Dude, what are you waiting for, from what it seems like you and Jimin aren't on good terms, and this guy doesn't seem so bad, give it a shot, how long has it been since you've been on a date, cos i know that fuck tard ex of yours never took you on any!" Eliza had made a good point, and now is as good a time as any. *But what about Jimin* you thought to yourself.  
"Your thinking of Jimin, aren't you? (Y.N.), Didn't he hurt you? I know you have some feelings for the guy but at least give this a shot, you're not his girlfriend, its only one simple date."

"O...K." She had persuaded you enough to accept. *Its just one date, what have i really got to lose i guess.* you thought to yourself. "I don't want Jimin finding out though, even though i'm mad at him and even though we aren't dating i still feel bad, i don't want to lose him". you whispered aloud to Eliza.

"Well its not like i'm going to tell him! Its one date, you'll be fine." she reassured you. "Hey! Zach, she accepts." she yells out in front of the whole store. You face palmed yourself wishing she hadn't of done that. Walking back over to Zach you noticed from the corner of your eye a flash of orange. Seeing that shade you thought of Jimin's beautiful hair and what he could be doing right now.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

*I think i'll go see her at work today, she can't run away from me there. I have to apologize to her* you thought aloud to yourself. So you got into your car and drove to her work as fast as you could.

Approaching the bakery you saw Zach walk in, you knew it would be bad if you went it right after him but you had to know what was going on. You didn't like that he was there, again interfering in what you wanted to do. You stood outside against the wall near the front entrance, seeing if you could catch anything that they were saying. You glimpsed in a couple of times and found him talking to (Y.N.) and her friend *Who is she, i've never seen her before* you thought to yourself. You decided to take another slight peak glad that the door was already open for a better chance to hear.

""So uh, not to push you, but, have you maybe thought at all about what i asked you yesterday, i would really love to take you out some time." That you heard clear as day, you already found yourself to be livid, you wanted nothing more than to barge in there and beat the shit out of this guy, you couldn't believe how forward this guy was, especially for what happened the other night. The moment you saw (Y.N.) and her friend run over to the entrance you quickly hid. You heard every word which turned your anger into sheer depression. The words,  
"Dude, what are you waiting for, from what it seems like you and Jimin aren't on good terms..... and.... "Didn't he hurt you?" were all that was replaying in your head.

You thought now would be a good time to just give up, you did hurt her, and that was something you never wanted to do again, until... ""I don't want Jimin finding out though, even though i'm mad at him and even though we aren't dating i still feel bad, i don't want to lose him". You felt that maybe there was still hope, but you only felt pain right now, you needed to get away from there and think.

(End Jimin's P.O.V.)

Walking back over to Zach you noticed from the corner of your eye a flash of orange. Seeing that shade you thought of Jimin's beautiful hair and what he could be doing right now.

"So, you'll go on a date with me? Zach asked excited.

"Yeah, why not." you replied with as much enthusiasm as you could muster.

"AWESOME! So, when do you plan on taking my friend out exactly?" Eliza asked with a demand tone.

"How about tomorrow night?" you gasped at his answer feeling that it was way too soon.

"Sounds good." Eliza spoke out for you, you've never wanted to hit her before, until now.

"Great, text me your address later and i'll see you tomorrow night." he said while he patted you on the back and walked out.

After meeting up with him you dragged Eliza out and hopped into your car and drove home, getting on her case that she agreed for you that you'd be seeing Zach tomorrow night, but you couldn't be totally mad, she just wanted to see you happy. As you pulled up to your drive way you noticed Jimin in his garage, you felt instantly bad for accepting Zach's date. Exiting your car there he was, Jimin was now standing right there, up against your car next to your door.

"Ji.. Jimin." was all you could say

"I wanted to apologize, for yelling at you, i had no right to do that and i'm sorry." he looked down embarrassed and upset as he was apologizing.

"Yeah, i'm sorry to, i guess we both got a little out of control that night." you said holding the back of your neck giving off a nervous smile.

"Um.." Jimin hesitated to say another word but he knew he had to ask for it was eating him alive.

"What is it?" you asked concerned.

"Are.. are you really gonna go on a date with that guy?" you asked knowing that you probably just dug yourself father into a hole.

"Were you... were you spying on me??" you asked angrily.

"NO! Well, I mean, i wasn't trying to, i went over to your work to apologize and HE was there and.. you cut him off immediately, "So you just decided to spy instead! Why?" you were now angry all over again, you wanted to just walk away and be left alone.

"I don't know.. I, being cut off a second time was starting to irritate Jimin, "No, just go home Jimin, you should have just came in and apologized." you started to feel those tears come back.

"You know what, fine. But when he hurts you that's on you!" he walked off angrily slamming his door shut.

"Hey are you o... what are you doing??" Eliza looked at you confused and concerned.

"I'm texting Zach my address!" you said with intense irritation.

After doing so the two of you walked back into your house sitting on the couch not knowing what to say or do. You started to cry out of frustration. You couldn't take this anymore, you just wanted it all to end.

"Hey, how about we order a pizza, put on some dumb movie and cuddle in a blanket." Eliza suggested knowing you would accept.

"Ok, that sounds nice right now." you said weeping.

So the two of you did just that, eating an entire box of pizza watching movie after movie till the both of you fell asleep together.

End


	9. First Date

It was already that time to be getting ready for your date with Zach. Eliza was helping you choose out an outfit while you held yourself up in your bathroom finishing up your make up. You felt confident about today, you tried it not let any thoughts of Jimin get in the way of your first date in literally years.

"What time did you say he was going to be here?" Eliza asked you from across the room.

"He said 7pm." you yelled back.

"Ok, you still got 45 minutes. Cool." she said relieved.

Once finished with your make up you styled your hair to perfection and walked on over to your room to see what Eliza had chosen for you to wear.

"Isn't that a bit... risque?" you asked her in slight disgust. She had chosen a red knee length dress with thin straps and a black shall.

"What do you mean risque? I think its perfect!" she announced with enthusiasm.

"If you say so..." you decided to just give in and wear it, Adding on a simple low inch black pair of heels. And before you knew it the door bell went off.

"I'll go get the door while you finish getting dressed." Eliza yelled out while rushing down your stairs. *That girl..* you thought to yourself and sighing.

As you walked down stairs you noticed Eliza and Zach chatting in your living room waiting. With every step you took the more nervous you got. You almost wanted to just out right cancel, you haven't done this in so long that you already knew that you were most likely going to do something tonight to embarrass yourself.

"Hey, there she is!" Eliza yelled out.

"Damn, you look... AMAZING! I feel under dressed now." he announced with a huge grin. You stared him up and down, thinking of how handsome he looks in dress pants and a fancy shiny black button up dress shirt and dress shoes.

"You look, really good to." you looked down and blushed.

"OK YOU TWO! GET OUT! Go have fun!" Eliza sprung up excited for you, gave you a hug and whispered to you, "I'll be here when you get back, just have fun, ok." you looked at her and gave her a smile. This is why you loved her so much. You took Zach's arm and walked out to his car.

You couldn't help but glance over at Jimin's house on your way out. You noticed him looking at you from his window, when he caught glimpse of you he looked down with a sad expression and walked away. You didn't know how to feel when you saw that. You felt bad for going off on him yesterday, thinking that maybe you over reacted, but what could you do now..

"Ready?" Zach asked aloud.

"Huh, yeah, i'm ready." he snapped you out of your zone and the two of you headed off.

You stared out the window as he drove to the destination, still not knowing exactly where you two were going but only thinking of Jimin. *Why do i feel this way towards him, he irritates me so much, but..* Zach snapped you out of your train of thought.

"Ok, we're here." he announced. You looked up to see a really fancy beautiful French restaurant. You've never been to a place like this before, your ex never once took you on a for real date so this was all new to you. As the two of you entered you were taken aback by all the smells and beautiful decor, this was too much, but you loved it.

"So, good enough place for a first date?" Zach asked looking down at you.

"This place is beautiful! I've never been to a place like this before. you replied with a huge grin.

As the two of you took your seats Zach had ordered a bottle of red wine while fresh hot bread sticks were being placed out.

"These are incredible! I can't wait to try there dessert!" you said mouth half filled with bread.

"Haha, lets start with dinner first then move onto the sweets after." he chuckled at how cute you were.

The waiter had approached you taking your order. you decided to go with the Magret de Canard, also known as duck breast in French with garlic potatoes and greens. You couldn't wait to try it, you've never had duck before and it sounded absolutely delicious. As it came out to you you could smell its amazing aroma, with your 3rd glass of wine you dug in.

"Enjoying it?" Zach asked giggling at you.

"Oh yes, sorry, i've never had food like this before, its amazing!" you replied a mouth full of food. You noticed by your 3rd glass you were feeling warm and fuzzy.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." he asked. You told him of how and why you became a baker and how you had met Eliza. You didn't give him full detail about your ex being that you weren't quite comfortable enough to tell him such things yet.

"What about you? Tell me something about yourself." you asked him almost sort of cocky due to the alcohol taking over your system.

"Huh well, where to begin. I used to live on the outskirts of the City for the longest time. I had a fairly good paying job and i was married for 2 years. We had a house together but we never had any children. I wasn't interested in having any which made her pretty upset. So cheated on me with a few guys, one being my brother. So you can imagine that my family and i aren't really all that close anymore. And so after the divorce was final i decided to move to the City. Got myself a good job being a manager at a bank and yeah, that's pretty much my story." he chuckled to himself with a slight sigh.

"Oh wow, i'm so sorry. But married, when were you going to tell me that." you found yourself a little irritated. *Isn't that something you tell a person before you ask them out on a date..* you thought to yourself.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that, i know i should've told you sooner." He rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic grin.

"Its ok i guess, you're forgiven." 4th glass in and you were definitely loosening up.

"So... mind if i ask what the deal is with your neighbor? I saw him looking out his window staring at you before we left." He asked with a bit of an irritated look.

"Oh. Um. I don't really know, him and i... well, iits hard to explain. We haven't known each other long, he just moved into the neighborhood a couple of weeks ago and.. Zach cut you off, "So he's been after you for a couple of weeks now i'm guessing." he asked with an attitude.

You didn't like his attitude change at all, you felt that something wasn't quite right but being close to drunk you didn't think too much into it.

"I wouldn't say he's 'been after me', its just. I just think he kind of likes me is all." you said with little confidence.

"Well he sure has a messed up way of showing it, seems like bit of a child if you ask me." his attitude was starting to piss you off a bit, so you downed another glass of wine to calm your nerves.

"Ahh, sorry to be so negative, so, shall we order dessert?" he asked with a grin. The second he said desert you were all in. Your mind went from anger to SWEETS!! You browsed the menu to find that perfect pastry. And there it was, your eyes grew wide by the site of this, this is what you wanted. Chocolate Profiteroles, a choux pastry filled with vanilla ice creamed and drizzled with chocolate sauce.

"This is what i want." you mustered out. It came with six and you downed 4, only leaving two for Zach, but you didn't feel bad, it was worth it.

As he paid the bill the two of you went back out to his car and exchanged small talk till you reached your home. Finding yourself on the verge of sleep from the wine and over load of food, you were ready to end the night.

As he walked you to your door you noticed Eliza peaking through the curtain. Zach pulled at your arm taking you into his arms. One hand cupping your cheek and the other wrapped around your waist. And before you had any time to act he laid his lips upon yours. Giving you a deep kiss, that you weren't ready for. It was hard to kiss him back but he was forceful. he didn't let you go till he was ready. Once finished he let you go and said, "I had a good night, i hope we do it again soon." he winked at you and trailed off. You watched him leave and as you turned to go inside you saw Jimin, again looking out his window staring at you, this time not breaking contact. You couldn't move, you felt bad at what he just witnessed. He gave off an angry look and forcefully removed himself from the window.

Eliza opened the door and dragged you back into your house, interrogating you about your night. But all you could do was sit there and look down.

"You're thinking of Jimin, huh?" she asked

"He was there Eliza.. she cut you off, "WHERE? Where the two of you were??" she asked frantically.

"No, just now, we caught each others eyes just now. I saw him staring at me through his window. Why do i feel so bad?" you started to cry a little. You couldn't think of your night with Zach, not even about the kiss he just laid on you.

You fell onto Eliza as she held you tightly while you cried. falling asleep into her arms.

End.


	10. Unexpected Turn

Its been a few days since you have seen Jimin or Zach. Eliza Had to head home for work and you were stuck alone. The weekend was slowly approaching and you had the weekend off. Eliza promised that she'd stop by later Saturday evening and you couldn't wait. You did not want to be alone right now. You couldn't get Jimin's last expression out of your head. He looked so hurt and angry. *Why do i always end up feeling bad when it comes to him..* you kept asking yourself that over and over again. You wondered what he ended up doing after he saw you last night. Did he just go to sleep, did he stay up all night drinking. You didn't know, but you wanted to. You wanted to so badly. A part of you missed him, even though the only moments you truly had with him was teasing and fighting. You wanted to get to know him more, on a more personal level. You were curious as to who he was in the past, what made him move to this neighborhood. What you really wanted to know was why he liked you. He never did tell you why, you couldn't see why anyone would like you at this point, especially him. You kept dreaming of him, even right after Zach dropping you off, the second you fell asleep your dream state took you straight to Jimin, back to what would happen next if he continued all the times he would tease you, you wanted him so badly it hurt some time.

It was only Thursday and you still had 2 days to wait for Eliza. You didn't have to be at work till late tonight, to check numbers and make sure everything was in order,  
but what were supposed to do till then. It was only early after noon and you had nothing to do and then...

~Ding Dong~  
*Who could that be? What if its Jimin..* you thought. You started to feel excited at that thought. So you rushed to the door..  
"Ji..mi. ZACH? What are you doing here? you asked confused.

"I thought i'd surprise you, maybe take you out to lunch. I wasn't sure if you had work or not so i decided to take a chance." he said with a grin.

"Oh, no. I don't have work till later this evening." you replied almost emotionless.

"Great! So, would you like to go to lunch with me? I can take you to work later and drop you back off at home when you're finished if you're up for it." he offered with a hopeful tone.

"Uh yeah, sure. I guess we can do that." you said not wanting to be rude.

You went upstairs to get dressed and fix your hair, grabbed your purse and headed out the door. Little did you know Jimin was watching the entire time.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

As Zach's car pulled up to (Y.N.) house is when i happened to open my door. The second you saw the car you slammed it shut so you wouldn't be seen but instead looked out your window to yes, spy, but you didn't care at this point. Watching (Y.N.) and Zach leave her house, a smile on her face, his arm wrapping around her shoulder you instantly got angry. You wanted to kill him. You knew she wasn't yours, you knew you couldn't really do anything. She's free to live her own life but you hated it none the less. You knew a part of her wanted you, you could feel it. And you were going to do what you could to help her realize that even more, even if it came to more extreme measures.

(End Jimin P.O.V.)

"So, where are we going to go eat?" you asked Zach nonchalantly.

"There's a little breakfast/lunch place that i've been wanting to try, its not too far from your work, you interested?"

"Sure, lets go." you replied blankly.

Once you got to the place you ate a delicious lunch, you talked and laughed but you couldn't have 'fun'. It was like having a day out with a distant friend, not with a guy whose trying to date me. The longer you spent with him the less and less interested you got. And it was all because of Jimin. Zach could tell you would randomly zone out from time to time. He did what he could to snap you out of it but it was just a waste of time.

"Hey, why don't we walk around the city until you have to be at work, kill some time." he asked hoping you would say yes.

Yeah, ok." you responded unenthusiastically.

He took you by the hand and decided to walk down main street and hit up some random stores, get ice cream and attempt to have fun.It wasn't like you weren't enjoying yourself but you knew you'd have more fun doing this with Jimin, or even Eliza. There was something about Zach that you didn't completely trust. He was such a forward man, doing what he wants when he wants. You felt that if you rejected him it wouldn't end too well. But you would be lieing if you said you weren't enjoying yourself a little bit. You kind of needed this, to get out and spend some time out of your house, you just didn't want to do it with him.

Before you knew it time had flown by and it was time to go to work. He drove you over and you went into the back and did all that you needed to, which only took about half an hour.

"Ok, all finished." you said to him looking forward to going home.

"Alright lets go." he said with a smirk.

As the two of you drove back to your house it was silent, it was like the two of you ran out of things to talk about, all you wanted was to get home and lay down, watch a movie and probably have a drink. As you reached your house he got out of the car before you to come around and open your door for you.

"You don't have to walk me to my door." you told him hoping that he would get the hint.

"I want to, i want to be a good gentlemen."

As he walked you to your door he grabbed onto your hand and spun you around and laid another kiss on you. Again you couldn't kiss him back, this was all uncomfortable and didn't feel right.

"Um, i.. i wanted to ask you something during lunch but didn't quite have the courage to then, but i feel that i can now. Will... will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"What?? I uh, um." you had no words.

"I know its sudden and you probably need some time to think about it, let me know when you decide, i'll wait." he said to you while kissing you one last kiss on your forehead before taking his leave.

*Great, now what? Do i reject him?* you thought aloud to yourself. Jimin had caught that kiss, every time he saw those headlights he didn't hesitate to see what was going to happen next. He couldn't take it anymore

The second you entered your home you called Eliza to tell her what happened. She had decided to call someone to cover her for work and drove to your house immediately. As you heard her car pull up you ran out of your house and jumped into her arms. You swear that if you were a man you would just date her and live happily ever after.

"So, he asked you out huh?" she asked concerned. "Its a bit too soon to be asking that if you ask me!" you knew she was right, he hardly really knew you and you him. "So, are you going to accept?" she asked curious.

"I don't know, i mean..." "Jimin right? Eliza cut you off knowing exactly what you were thinking.

"Yeah..." you admitted looking down in shame.

"Well, lets not think about too much tonight, ok. How about i go into the kitchen, grab a bottle of wine and some cookie dough!" She asked with a smile, touching your knee.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." you replied returning the smile.

As Eliza grabbed the wine and cookie dough you cuddled on the couch watching movies until you were both drunk and passed out.

It was now Saturday, You and Eliza didn't do much on Friday other than stick around the house and do girly things. Finish off the cookie dough, cooked random food, and  
gave each other little make overs.

"So, any idea of what your going to do yet?" Eliza asked hoping she wasn't asking too soon.

"Honestly, i think i'm going to go to Jimin's tonight and tell him how i feel. Zach is a nice guy but, I can't get Jimin out of my head. I need to get it off my chest. You told her in confidence.

"That's not a bad idea honestly, I hope it goes well, i'll be here waiting." she said giving you a hug and wishing you the best.

It was now 8 pm and thought now would be a good time. You were nervous but you knew it had to be done. You collected your nerves and decided it was time.

"Good luck!" Eliza gave you a thumbs up and you were off.

Half way to his house you noticed two women on both sides of Jimin's arms, you hid behind the nearest tree and watched them enter his house. They looked like slutty little bitches and that's when you knew, you couldn't tell him, you now wanted nothing to do with him. You started crying heavily and rushing back into your home.

"Well that was qui.. WHAT HAPPENED?" Eliza asked in a yelling confused tone.

"He.. he has women over, two, and they look like complete sluts, i can't go over there now. I guess he has given up on me." you started to get more angry than hurt but you know it was partially your fault. But right now you let your hurt take the better of you.

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked confused.

"I'm texting Zach." you said angrily.

(Y.N.): Hey Zach?  
Zach: Hey, what's up?  
(Y.N.): I accept, i'll be your girlfriend.  
Zach: REALLY?? That's great! I'm happy you accepted. Let me know when we can go out on our next date and I'll take you some where nice.  
(Y.N.) Sounds good. I'll text you later.

"(Y.N.), what did you just do..." Eliza whispered out.

End.


	11. The Visit

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, isn't that a bit reckless? You hardly know the guy???" Eliza asked in a disapproving tone.

"YOU were the one who said to go on a date with him!" You fired back.

"YEAH, i said GO ON a date, NOT become his girlfriend!" she was disappointed in how you handled the situation.

"Yeah, i know, its just, when i saw those two woman wrapped around his arms, i couldn't think of anything i could do." you said kind of regretting on what you just did.

"I know, but still. I just don't want you to get hurt because you did the first thing your head thought of, as cheesy as it sounds but, is that what your heart wants?" she asked in a loving tone.

"No, its not. But i can't just break it off now, he'll be so confused and probably pissed off." you said now concerned for yourself.

"You know i'll stay by you no matter what! I can't really support your decision but i'll always be here." Eliza said while giving you a hug.

"I know, and thanks." you replied with a tear and a smile.

Its been About a month now since you and Zach started dating. You and Jimin haven't said a word to each other but you would always catch a glare from him every time Zach would bring you home from a date. Jimin was the farthest thing from your mind, so you wanted to believe. Every time you thought that you had completely gotten over him you would see another new girl come home with him and would make you instant jealous. You tried to hide that jealousy from Zach at all times but didn't always work. Being with Zach wasn't something you particularly enjoyed but it wasn't horrible. You just started to feel as time went on that he wasn't really your type. He always took you to fancy restaurants which was nice but wasn't something you always wanted to do. He would buy you random things which you weren't used to and you still didn't like how forward he was. You wanted to move slowly with your next relationship but you couldn't tell if this guy loves you or if he just wanted to get in your pants sometimes. The times you would invite him inside he always tried to get handsy but you just wouldn't have it, you knew you weren't ready for that kind of intimate commitment yet and it seemed to irritate him more and more. Feeling that you weren't completely over Jimin he would have occasional fights with you about how you'd rather fuck Jimin, and little did they both know was that Jimin could always here you two arguing. You started to wonder if you were only staying with him to make Jimin jealous but you never thought it was working, with him coming home with a new woman and lack of contact you felt that it was over. But you knew that it was mostly your fault, you should have shown more interest. You should have gone to him for more, with Jimin, him touching you was different than when Zach touches you. Yeah when Jimin did it you could see and feel the lust but you also saw more. With Zach it was pure lust, like he hadn't gotten laid in years and saw you as an easy target, especially since now that the two of you are dating.

The weekend started to approach and you needed a break from Zach, he always came to see you at work and always took you out every Friday and Saturday, he was very obsessive it seemed. So you decided to lie and say that you needed to go out of town to do a specialty cake over the weekend, when really all you wanted to do was stay at home, call Eliza and have girl time. Because he has been taking up 95% of your time you haven't been able to see her, and you needed her right now. So you had decided to demand her to come and stay the weekend with you which she was more than happy to do.

It was now Friday afternoon and you were waiting for Eliza's arrival, you were so anxious and excited that you had to keep your mind busy till she arrived, by cleaning every inch of the house and baking. You had noticed that Jimin's car was still in his driveway, wondering if he was there alone or if one of his floozies had stayed the night again. Thinking about it infuriated you but you still missed him. Way more than you missed Zach, Zach never gave you time to miss him and you didn't think you'd miss him anyway, even if you spent a month apart, it would probably be relief if you did get a month off from him. Putting your last touches on tonight's baked goods you heard Eliza's car pull up. That second you scurried out of your house and pounced on her like you hadn't seen her in years all over again. Heading back inside you noticed Jimin catching a glance at you from his window, probably thinking that Zach had come over again. You looked down in hurt when you saw his face. This time he didn't take his eyes off of you. It seemed he didn't care whether you saw him or not, he looked sad but emotionless all at the same time.

"So, what are we gonna to tonight? I vote we order a pizza and... WAIT! Is that... Did you bake for me???" Eliza sounded excited.

"I sure did!" you said with a huge grin.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" she jumped on you and headed straight for the kitchen.

"HEY! No eating it till after we order pizza." you said with a giggle.

"Fiiiiiine." sounding disappointed but happy.

The two of you had ordered pizza and put on a few cheesy movies discussing your time with Zach, hoping she would have some advice for you.

"No offense, but he sounds like a possessive sex abuser." You couldn't help but kind of agree with her.

"Why don't you just dump him? It has been a month.." You cut her off. "Well, because i think now he'll get even more angry if i do that. He's not all bad its just...

"NO! I don't think he's good for you! And he certainly isn't your type. If you are afraid of him to the point that you are feeling that he'll flip his shit if you break up with him then there's a problem!" You knew she was most likely right. *Maybe i should break up with him* you thought.

As the two of you went into the kitchen to grab all the things you made you heard something outside your door. Almost not wanting to check it out because you didn't know if maybe Zach had found out you lied and decided to pop over, knowing that would cause a fight you were hesitant to even move.

"Did you hear that? You asked Eliza?" sounding scared.

"Yeah, i think someone mite be outside the house." she replied frantically.

"Should i go check for you?" she asked you concerned.

"No, i'll go, i'll be fine." you reassured her.

As you walked over to your door you were hesitant to open it, but you knew you had to, just in case it was him. "Ji... Jimin?" you said in a whisper.

"Uh, hey.." he said looking down hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" you asked in confusion.

"I just, wanted to come check on you, i noticed that it wasn't 'HIM' who came by and wanted to make sure you're ok." he said stumbling on his words.

"Yeah, i'm ok. How have you been?" you started to shake while talking to him.

"I'm alright." he answered not sounding convincing at all. You just stared at him for a good minute, wishing it was him that you were with, until you saw a body moving passed his window which made you instant jealous.

"So, got company i see." you said tapping your foot and folding your arms. Shouldn't you be entertaining her!" He sensed the irritation in your voice.

"What's with the attitude, shouldn't you be entertaining your 'boyfriend'?" he replied throwing back the same attitude.

"Why are you actually here Jimin?" you asked irritated.

"I honestly wanted to see how you were doing. And.. i want you to have my number." he said looking down again.

"WHY?" you asked confused.

"Because.. i don't.. i don't trust that fucking guy and i want you to be able to contact me if you need anything." he said looking away in the distance.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be more concerned with the hundreds of woman you bring home every night?" you asked wanting to hit him.

"What does it matter, just let me give you my number and i'll leave, i wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and i couldn't help." he started to sound frustrated.

"Thanks, but i'll be fine." Starting to turn away from him he grabbed your phone out of your pocket and inserted his number without a second thought.

"What the.. give that back!" you raised your voice.

"There, if you want to get rid of it then fine, at least i'll know i tried." He said while walking away. "Enjoy your night off from him."

You just stared at him as he walked away already feeling bad that you gave him such an attitude when all he wants to do is help. You walked back in a sat on your couch just staring at his number.

"Hey, what happened?" Eliza asked curiously.

"It.. it was Jimin." you said words shaking.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

You explained to her the situation.  
"Well, are you gonna keep it, i think you should!" she said trying to convince you.

"Yeah, i think i will." you replied with a hurt tone.

End.


	12. Last Chance

Your fun filled weekend was coming to an end and you were certainly not ready to go back to reality. You knew that starting Monday that you would see Zach "Surprise" visit you at work and you just weren't ready for it. You needed that break from him to last at least another 2 weeks at the minimum. You tried to always find the good in him but it was sometimes hard. Sure he took you out to nice places and got you things but man was it exhausting sometimes. *Are the fights really worth it though* you thought to yourself. You didn't know anymore, and the unexpected visit from Jimin didn't help. Or did it...Eliza tried to convince you to break up with Zach all weekend and you were really debating on it, especially now. But you wanted to give him at least one more chance. The fights were just too intense sometimes and you knew you still liked Jimin, maybe even loved him, it was getting harder and harder for you to keep denying what your heart felt. But you were determined to give Zach another chance, little bickerments were one thing but if the two of you has one more extreme blow out you didn't know if you could take that anymore. *Being single was so much easier* you whispered aloud.

On your way to work you already noticed Zach's car in the front of the store. You saw him sitting at a table drinking coffee and eating an orange dream bar. Something that he loved. You hesitated to walk into work due to the fact that you weren't in the mood to talk to him just yet. So you went through the back door and decided to just sit there for a while.

"Hey boss, everything ok?" one of your co-workers asked looking concerned.

"Oh yeah, i'm fine." you gave off an not so convincing smile.

"Well, alright. Your boyfriend is here waiting for you at the front. Maybe he'll be able to cheer you up.* she said with a smile. *If only you knew* you thought to yourself looking down.

You had been sitting for for about 20 minutes knowing that you would have to go out there at some point. So you stood up and collected your emotions and thoughts and headed to greet him, cos you know that would have to be the first thing you would have to do.

"Hey, there she is, how's my girl. How did the cake go this weekend? I missed you." he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you in close to him.

"It went fine." was all you were able to reply with.

He pulled you in closer and cupped your cheek pulling you to him and laid his lips against yours. You hesitated in the kiss causing him to back up. "Is everything ok? You're acting a bit distant. Did something happen?" he asked you looking concerned.

"No, i'm just tired from the weekend, didn't get much sleep last night." you lied hoping he would believe you.

"I see, are you sure that's all?" he asked you a bit unconvinced.

"Yep, i promise." you gave him a fake smile that thankfully he ended up believing.

You were happy you had work today but for the first time unhappy that you only had to be there for 2 hours. You would stay all day and bake if you could just to have more time away from him but that wasn't the case today.

"I know you only work for a couple of hours today so i'm going to run by my house to clean myself up a bit and then meet you at your house and i'll take you out tonight, how does that sound?" he asked you hoping for your approval.

"Yeah, that sounds good." you replied trying to look excited.

"Great! i'll swing by your house at around 5." he gave you one last kiss and headed out.

*Now was the time to give him a chance, he seemed a bit nicer than usual today which made you feel weird but it wasn't horrible, if he were like that all the time maybe there wouldn't be so many problems. He was nice and affectionate when he wanted to be, you felt that maybe he was trying to buy your love with expensive gifts and taking you out to nice places when really its just not necessary. Those things are nice on occasion, but staying home and cuddling or just taking a walk was something you really enjoyed, you were a simpleton, not some extravagant high class piece of ass for him to physically take advantage of because they feel they earned it.

So for the remainder of your work time you helped your customers and scheduled in people's personal orders and went into your office to set your planner for the remainder of your time there. You dreaded going home but at the same time you looked forward to seeing if he really had changed, maybe a weekend away from me has made him realize that he missed you enough to emotionally treat you a little bit better. When it was time for you to head out you sat in your car for a little bit mentally preparing yourself for what his plans with you mite be, a part of you hoping that he has changed but also hoping that he would give you a good enough reason to really break up with him.

As you approached your home Jimin was no where in sight, not even in his window, you were a little depressed at that, you got used to catching glimpses of him when you would come home and go out. You tried to put that aside so you could get ready for your date, which was actually working this time around because you didn't know what to expect. You were a little nervous but not excited. Just curious. So you went up stairs, took a fresh shower and got ready.

It was close to 5 and you were sitting on your couch just waiting. And then the doorbell went off...

"Hey, I'm rea... Jimin?" you were confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Going out tonight." he asked looking away from you.

"Yeah, i guess. What are you doing here?" you asked again.

"Can i come inside please?" you were nervous beyond belief now, but you didn't hesitate. "Yeah, sure." He walked over to your couch and took a seat with a deep sigh.

"So, what's up?" you asked in concern.

"I wanted to apologize, i guess i didn't have the right to tell you to break up with Zach and to force my number on you but, I'm sorry, i can't help what my heart feels. I like you, and... i want you to be with me instead." you stared at him in shock not knowing what to say. "So, even though this will probably cause a fight between us, right now i just don't care. I know your going out with him tonight, i can tell by the way you look. So please, don't go, call it off and spend time with me instead, we don't have to go anywhere, we can just sit around and talk, or watch a movie. Take a walk, whatever you want to do. Just stay with me instead. Please." he wouldn't take his eyes off of you after asking, hoping he would get a good response from you, praying to himself that it wouldn't cause a fight.

"I.. Jimin." you were cut off by a slamming door.

"I HEARD EVERYTHING!" Zach had rushed into your home, seeing Jimin's shadow through your window. Cracking the door open to spy on your conversation.

"Zach?" you were now afraid of what could happen next.

"She's MY girl, not yours! She chose ME! So leave us alone." he grabbed onto your wrist forcefully and dragged you outside.

"I don't want to see you talking with him again! I know you have this 'crush' on him but you're with me!" he didn't let you speak, instead he walked you into his car and started to drive away.

Jimin remained in your home resting on your couch not knowing what to do with himself. He couldn't contact you cos it was only you who had his number. He wanted to go off and save you from him but knew he couldn't, not yet.

The car ride was a silent one. Neither you nor Zach spoke a word to each other until..

"(Y.N.), i love you, and i'm tired of him always getting in the way. I want you to just be with me." Zach had finally said those 3 words, but you knew you didn't feel the  
same. "Do you not love me (y.n.)?" he asked looking hurt.

"I.. i don't know. I haven't loved a man in a long time." you said hoping he would understand.

"I will make you love me." you were scared of that reply.

Plans that night had instantly changed. Instead of taking you to another nice restaurant Zach took you to grab a quick bite to eat and then... As you were eating you managed to ask.. "So uh, where are we going after this?" you asked nervously.

"You'll see." he replied looking irritated. Finishing up your meal you got back into his car and drove in the direction of your neighborhood.  
"My house?" you asked with a confused look. He walked you in to your house noticing Jimin was no longer there, as you entered you noticed the clicking from Zach locking your front door. "Uh, so,what are we gonna do.." you were afraid of what he mite say in return.

He grabbed onto your wrist and pushed you on to the couch. Laying his weight over you he slid a hand down your thigh and the other cupping your cheek. "Something i've been wanting to do since we first met, something you keep denying me of because of your fucking neighbor, i know that once i show you what i have to offer you'll never want to even look at him again. You went wide eyed and and tried to scream until he lay his lips forcefully over yours so no one would be able to hear your screams.

End.


	13. You Were Right

As you lie there on the couch you feel tears forming in your eyes. The weight of Zach's body so overwhelming for your petite frame to take. You felt as if there were no ways to escape this situation. And even if you did, then what? You knew you couldn't take him on and you knew he would hurt you if you tried. With his lips clenched to yours you couldn't make a noise. When he felt a tear run down your cheek he pulled away slowly. "Don't worry, i'll be gentle." he said in a devious tone. And before you could let out a scream he wrapped his fingers around your neck and squeezed tightly. "Shhh, i'll make sure no one will hear us, NO one will interfere this time, nothing will come between us!" You were scared by the tone in his voice. Throat burning, eyes watering you wanted so badly to cry out for Jimin's help. You thought to yourself on what you mite be able to do, until his right hand started to move up your inner thigh, inching closer and closer to your core. You beat on his back with bare fists but nothing phased this guy, he was stronger than what he looked.

Your eyes widened as you felt his hand come up to unbutton your jeans and then slowly unzip. He slid his hand down into your pants and rubbed around your entrance through your underwear with force.

"Yeah, that's right. Whimper for me, let me be the only one to hear those precious sounds." he whispered into your ear. Licking from lobe to the top of your ear. He un-clenched his fingers from your neck, throat too sore to scream he then slid that hand under your head to pull your hair down, exposing your neck to his eyes. He started to kiss up and  
down your neck licking your skin in circles. You wriggled under his body trying to inch your body away from his. The more you squirmed the more turned on he got. He removed his hand off of your pants to slide it under your panties, rubbing your entrance gently you started to cry harder causing him to cover your mouth with his other palm. You could feel his member grow harder in his jeans afraid of what will be coming next. He put his forehead against yours staring directly into your eyes with the most lustful evil look you've ever seen on a man and he whispered... "Take a deep breath for me." You shut your eyes as to avoid his stare until you felt 3 fingers enter you at once. Your eyes shot open at the feeling and your head shot up immediately.

"That's it, let me hear those precious sounds. Its like music to my ears." he said laughing at you. He thrusted his fingers in and out of you roughly, as rough as he could with pants interfering with his true intentions. Still pulling at your hair he leaned down for a forceful kiss and you saw it as an opportunity. The second he opened his mouth you bit onto his bottom lip with as much force as you could muster, and pulled away swiftly causing a piece of his flesh to tare. His body shot up in shock feeling at his lip that now dripping with blood. he looked down on you and back handed you across the face causing your skin to sting. You balled you right hand into a fist and punched him directly in the stomach making him bend. Seeing your now chance to get out you pushed him off of you and started to move. The second you managed to remove yourself from the couch he lifted himself up and grabbed the nearest heavy object chucking it in your direction you causing you to fall. You were near your stairs and now tried to climb to some sort of safety..

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." he said angrily.

"Please, why? I know that i shouldn't have been thinking of Jimin so much, i should have paid more attention to you, I'm sorry just plea..." cutting you off, seeing one of Eliza's bags rest on a side table he began to grow more furious.

"When was she here? You have been spending all of your time with me! I make sure that you and i are always together! When did..." thinking on it he remembered that you said you were busy over the weekend doing a special order. "Did you.. did you LIE to me? You never had a 'special order'? DID YOU??" he stared down at you seeing the look on your face answer his question.

The expression he made grew more and more angry, causing him to bend down and grab you by the hair lifting up your body. You were face to face with him, you had a disgusted look on your face making him throw you down. You landing on your back, the edge of one of the stairs piercing your spine and hitting your head up against the wall. You were exhausted, you didn't know how much more you could take.

He came down to you ripping your pants off in one swift move. You tried to get one last scream out put he hit you cross the face a second time causing you to bite your inner cheek spitting up blood. He got on his knees removing his own pants and positioned himself to the perfect position to enter you. He slid his tip in, staring down at you with a smirk. "You WILL like it!" your heavy breathing was making your mouth too dry to reply. But, there was one other thing you could do, one thing you forgot until now. You slowly stretched your arm out to where your pants were and pulled out your phone from the back pocket. But before you could do anything with it he slammed himself inside of you with ultimate force. He rested his left palm against your throat, again wrapping his fingers around slowly until he started to thrust in and out of you faster and faster, only then did he start to squeeze. He saw the tears roll down your face making him laugh at you, he went harder and harder to make those tears more and more visible to his eyes.

It was getting harder for you to do what you wanted, but you managed to reach your easy access emergency contacts, placing Jimin as number one it wasn't hard for  
you to find it. You put it on speaker phone still keeping it away enough for Zach to not be able to see what you were doing.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

You were standing around in your kitchen looking for something to eat when you heard your phone go off in the next room. He noticed that it was from (Y.N.) instantly worried at the sight of her name. You answered and yelled out "HELLO" numerous times but no one responded. You listened closely on the phone to hear heavy breathing and whimpers. You were confused until you heard HIS voice.

"You know you like it, c'mon, show me you like it." that's when you knew something was more than wrong. You looked outside your window to see (Y.N.'s) light thanking God that you were home and was able to help.

You ran out your door and pounded on hers. Yelling for him to be allowed to come it. The door was locked and you were blank as to what to do for a second. You then started to ram into the door causing the hinges to break. As you entered yelling out (Y.N.'s) name until he saw you. Being pounded and abused by 'this fucking guy' as you liked to call him.

You rushed and grabbed onto Zach's shirt and threw him off like he weighed nothing. Looking down at (Y.N.'s) limp and now very fragile body, seeing the bruises and hand marks and saw blood dripping from your core. It had been so long that she had had sex that her insides were shocked and too tight to stretch out enough for his member to fit her completely. She gasped in pain still spitting up blood from the wound in her cheek.

You grew furious at this sight, causing you to continuously beat the ever loving life out of Zach. Screaming at him cussing him out and beating him to an inch of his life he threw him out of the house and locked him out hoping that he could kill over before he reached his car.

(End Jimin P.O.V.)

"Jimin.. i knew you'd come." you whispered out.

Shh, don't try to speak." he sat on a stair rubbing your head with tears falling down his face. He bent down holding onto your head gently kissing your forehead and  
crying out. "I'm so sorry, i should have been more forward, i should have forced you to listen to me. I knew he was no good for you and yet i let him get this close to you anyway." His words were turning into mumbles as his tears ran harder. You looked up at him slowly with a smile,"Hey, its not your fault, i was the idiot. I should have listened to you and Eliza. I shouldn't have denied my heart that it only wanted you. You just make me so mad." you let out a chuckle that caused you to cough. He just looked at you giggling at your comment.

"Well, your never going to lose me again, i don't care how mad i make you, i'm not going anywhere." he lifted you up slowly and lay you down gently on the couch. Rushing to your room to grab you a spare change of clothes and wet towels to clean you up.

You managed to sit up and clean your self, wobbling your way to the nearest bathroom to rid yourself of all the blood that was left behind. Jimin stood out side waiting patiently so to help you back over to the couch. You exited looking clean but still horrible. Your legs were shaking causing you to trip and fall onto Jimin. He lifted you up and carried you over to the couch laying you down. He sat next to you and lifted your head to rest it on his lap. Stroking your hair he looked down at you and whispered..

"(Y.N.)?

"Yeah?" you replied with a raspy voice.

"I love you." he said with a smile.

"I love you to." you looked up and smiled back.

End


	14. Together

"Oh my God, why didn't you call me sooner???" You had called Eliza the next morning and explained to her what had happened. She rushed to your house in minutes flat taking the following week off of work to stay with you even though you had told her it wasn't necessary. She held you crying and upset that you hadn't called her that night she understood. "Thank you for being there for her when i couldn't." Eliza stood up and gave Jimin a huge hug crying on his shoulder.

"I'm happy i was home to save her, i'm just sorry i didn't get here in time before he did what he did." looking down feeling like a failure.

"Hey, you still saved me, he didn't get that far, if it weren't for you who knows where it could have led up. I could be dead, you saved my life." you smiled kindly at him. He looked at you and smiled with slightly blushed cheeks. Eliza only staring at the two of you realizing that there was more that happened than him just saving her.

"So, what else happened last night? Hmmmmmm?" she asked, eyebrow raised with an evil smirk. All you could do was giggle at her question, Jimin following in with the laughter cheeks getting redder.

"Nothing happened, we just... Jimin cutting her off. "We just finally gave in to our true feelings" he looked at you and smiled.

For the remainder of the day you too called off of work for the week and decided to take some personal time and spend it with Eliza and hopefully Jimin to take your mind off of all that happened. The first couple of days went by smoothly, Jimin cooked the 3 of you dinner and Eliza tried her hands at baking for you this time. You laughed at how horrible she was at it but you loved it. Jimin was better at cooking than you and Eliza thought. He stayed at your house and slept on your couch not wanting to leave you alone for a second while Eliza slept with you. You had nightmares the first couple if nights and she would hold you till you would fall back asleep.

It was now Thursday and you were starting to feel better, Jimin and Eliza never left you alone and you appreciated that they loved you as much as they do. Eliza cooked the three of you dinner that night (she was way better at cooking than baking). When you were done you migrated to the couch and let out a heavy breath. After all that has happened to you this was probably the happiest you had been in a long time. Your best friend being here with you and finally accepting the fact that you love Jimin, and knowing that they were both here made life not so bad right now.

"Hey." Jimin approached you looking nervous.

"Yeah? Everything ok" you asked him looking concerned.

"Will you... will you take a walk with me? We don't have to go far, and only if you're feeling up to it." you stared at him wide eyes not knowing how to answer. You were curious as to why and you knew you can trust him. It was time for you to get out a bit, especially since you had to be at work in just a couple of days.

"Yeah, fresh air sounds nice right now, and i feel safe with you. So lets do it." you replied with a smile.

"Hey, Eliza. Jimin and i are going to for a walk, ok." you yelled out to her.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you up for it?" she asked you in a frantic tone.

"Yeah, i think the fresh air would be nice and i know i'm safe with Jimin, no need to worry. Eliza looked at you with a worried face then turned into a smile, "Ok, just be safe. You gave her a hug the grabbed your jacket and headed out.

The two of you walked down the street in silence which was making you even more nervous. You wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to say. You found your self starting to zone out, wanting to ask me why he wanted to take a walk with you but felt too nervous to ask until..

"So, are.. are you cold?" he turned to you looking nervous himself.

"No, i'm ok. You?" you asked with a smile.

"No, i'm good." he giggled.

"So, was there something you wanted to talk about or.. cutting you off, "Yeah actually, i.. hm. I'm no good at this."

"Then take your time, its nice just walking with you." you wrapped your arm around smiling at him trying to make him feel better.

As the two of you walked arm and arm you spotted a nearbye park. You unwrapped your arm from his and started to run towards it.

"HEY, don't just run off like that." Jimin yelled out to you scarcely.

"Oh c'mon, i need some excitement right now!" she yelled back at him with a smile.

He smiled back and ran after you, finding you in the playground swinging waiting for him to join. The two of you swung to see who could go the highest, laughing and making fun of each other like you had went back in time and became kids all over again. Not paying any attention to the time you noticed the park was becoming pitch black.

"Hey, its getting pretty late, how long have we been out here?" you asked curiously.

"Mmmm, its almost midnight." looking at his phone in shock. "We can go if you want, it is... "NO, not until you tell me whatever is you wanted to talk about!" you reminded him with a snarky attitude.

"*Sigh*, you remembered." rubbing the back of his neck."

"Well DUH!" laughing at him.

The two of you sat in silence, giving him some time to form some courage. You just stared at him waiting, wanting to pressure him but you knew that that is mean, so you waited patiently in curiosity.

"Before i get to what i really want to tell you something. No, i need to tell you something. Even though it was years in the past, i need to get it off my chest, i haven't told a soul about it and i trust you and deserve to know.

"What is it?" asking in concern.

"My, my ex. From years ago. She, cheated on me with my best friend, we were together for a few years but ended up having his baby and left me for him. That was the first time i had ever screamed at woman, until you. I felt terrible for doing it, but i did it cos i care so much for you. Its a weird way of showing it, but i can't lie about it." Describing the details of his past all you could do was just sit there and listen, not once did you interrupt him. You felt bad for him and wish you  
could make everything better and go away for him.

"I'm sorry that all of that happened to you. I wish i could help." you looked down sighing to yourself.

"Hey, that was years ago. And you are helping, i've never felt this way about a woman before, not even for her. Its why i haven't dated since her. I just kind of became a play boy. Bring a woman home whenever i felt lonely." he said with disgust.

"So, THAT'S why your brought all those women to your house huh." you looked at him smirking.

"What? Did it make you jealous?" he asked giggling.

"UGH, i'd be lieing if i say it didn't." you felt defeated.

"Then mission accomplished." you stared at him angrily while he just laughed at you.

"Jackass!" you laughed back at him. "So, since you told me what happened to you i feel compelled to let you into my past."

You told him the story about your ex and he was shocked. Trying to believe that someone would want to treat you that badly. He started to feel the rage and already wanted to kill the guy for what he did.

"And so, after all that, i haven't dated since either. Well, not until Zach, but i have a hard time including him." you chuckled looking upset.

"Hey, its all over now, for both of us. We can start anew. Which is why i asked you out tonight..." he grabbed onto your hand and held it tightly. You looked up at him finding his eyes burning into yours with a serious face.

"What is it?"you asked with a blank face.

"After all that's happened, you don't have to accept it. I'll understand if you don't but i... "Yes, i'll go out with you." cutting him off giving him a smile.

"That's. That's not what i was going to ask.." You looked at him in embarrassment wishing you were dead.

"Oh, um. Well shit. I.. "Hahaha, i was kidding. Looks like you're my girlfriend now." he looked at you giggling at your red face. You hit him over the shoulder over and over again. Him standing up laughing at you he grabbed onto your flailing arms and pulled you up. Startling you causing you to stop. He cupped on cheek and rested his other hand on your waist bulling you in for a gentle kiss. You smiled in the kiss and wrapped both your arms around his neck beginning to cry out of happiness.

As the two of you removed your lips from one another you stared into each others eyes a little longer, relishing in the happiness you both were feeling. It getting later you grabbed onto his hand and started to walk home. The two of you smiled the entire walk and gripped each other's hands like it was your last day together. As you arrived you opened the door finding Eliza near your window watching the two of you walk up noticing the locked hands. She busted open the door and yelled...

"I knew it!" she said with a wide grin. "Congratulations you two.

"The two of you stared at her, rushing to give her a hug crying in her shoulder.

"Thank you" you said smiling back."

End


	15. Temporary Happiness

Monday had arrived and it was time to go back to reality. Eliza had headed home putting you in Jimin's care. A part of you was happy to be back at work and baking again but you were afraid that Zach would come out of nowhere. Right now you didn't quite feel safe at work but Jimin had agreed to stay with you at work for as long as you needed it. For a while you hid in the back room, locked your door and sat on your chair to collect your nerves. You sat back and counted all the numbers and looked over schedules and due orders. This is why you loved your workers. You hand picked them yourself all earning your trust. Everything was in all its right- full places and the numbers all came out perfectly. You noticed you do have one special order that was specifically requested for you, a two tier orange cream cake with buttercream frosting. You were happy to do it and noticed you had two weeks to do it which was more than enough time. Will only take a couple of days. It seems its for a couple's anniversary and will pay extra if the baker deliver for personal thank you's. You loved it when clients asked for that, it made you feel good about your work and that other people were enjoying it as much as you.

Before you went out the front you helped your workers with icing some cupcakes until your lunch break to get your mind off of things. Until you remembered that Jimin was out there not wanting him to be out there alone for too long.

"Hey, sorry i was gone for so long." you said to him as he sat back chowing on pastries.

"Its all good, i'll just keep eating till your done, your pastries are just too damn good!" he looked up at you smiling, crumbs around his mouth. You bent down giving him a light kiss on the lips. "You had a little crumbs on you." you giggled. He looked up at you, face turning red gulping hard. "I have to get back in there and help out with a couple more things but after that we can leave." you looked at him with a wink.  
"Take your time, i'm not going anywhere." grabbing onto your hand and kissing it lightly.

You headed to the back room and continued icing and catching up with your coworkers but leaving out what had happened to you. You were starting to feel more comfortable but you knew it would take some time before you felt completely worry free. But knowing Jimin was there made you feel that much better. But you knew you couldn't just bring him all the time, though you were sure he would if you asked. It was just about time for you to go and a part of you couldn't wait, you wanted to spend more alone time with Jimin and get to know him more and more. As you exited to make your way back to the front you saw Jimin with his head down on the table.

"Jimin, are you ok??" you scared that maybe Zach had come back and hurt him.

"Haha, he's ok, he just ate like 5 pastries, he's probably in a sugar coma." one of your coworkers giggled as she spoke.

"Idiot." you chuckled to yourself. "Hey, wake up sugar-holoic." you flicked him in the head a couple times.

"Huh... oh hey. Are you done?" he asked, drooling down his face.

"Your so gross." you went into the bathroom and wet a paper towel to wipe his face.

"Your like a kid, you know that!" you wiped away the drool and pastry residue.

"Yeah, but you love it." looking at you with a smile.

As you finished cleaning him up you dragged him out to your car and started to drive off. You drove back to your place and he followed after you.

"Are you ever going to go home?" you asked giggling.

"Nah, your stuck with me." he replied with a goofy laugh.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked stomach growling.

"Are you serious?? You just ate like, 5 pastries!" you were in shock at his question.

"Yeah, but i need something salty. All that sugar has got me wired. So what do you wanna eat?" he stared at you with a cute smile.

"Ugh, alright. I could go for a burger. I've been craving one forever now." you said with a pleading look.

"Alright, burgers it is." he replied, hands on his hips smirking at you.

As the two of you drove to the closest burger joint you got out out and took a seat outside the restaurant and enjoyed your burgers, fries and milkshake. Except for Jimin, you made him get a water, which he was sad over but took it anyways. You talked and laughed and felt completely happy. After it all you felt more full than you have in a while. Jimin managed to down two burgers and a large fry, *How do men do that* you thought to yourself.

"What?" he asked you with a confused look.

"How can you eat two and a large fry, especially after eating 5 pastries?" you asked in shock.

"I'm a guy." he giggled out. You just looked at him in slight disgust but also thought it was pretty adorable. Even though he drools in public and eats like a pig you wouldn't change any of it for the world.

On your way home you noticed he started to fall asleep in the passenger seat. You would turn and glance at him from time to time admiring his beauty thinking of just how lucky you were and wishing that you could have had this sooner. As you reached your home you gently woke him up carrying him inside and flopping him onto your couch. You knelt down stroking his hair until you heard your doorbell go off. As you stood you felt a hand on your wrist...

"Don't go." Jimin looked up at you with wary eyes.

"I'll only be gone a minute, i promise." you leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

You were a little nervous to answer it but you were ready for who it mite be. You hesitated for a moment, but you managed to take in a deep breath hearing Jimin fallow you leaning against a nearby wall.

"HONEY!!" you saw a happy Mrs. Lee until she saw some of the remaining faded bruises. "Dear what happened?" she asked frantically.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Lee. Zach just... he just didn't treat me very well. But everything is ok now, i promise." you reassured her. Saying so she noticed Jimin standing there in the background with a smile.  
"  
So, is he why everything is ok now?" she nudged you with a huge grin.

"Yes Mrs. Lee, and Eliza. But Jimin and i... "You're together now?" she cut you off in excitement.

"Yes, we are." you giggled. She went in a gave you a tight hug tearing up on your shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone, i'm so happy for you, i know he'll treat you right." she looked at you pinching your cheek. "Goodbye you two." she waved goodbye and took her leave.

The hour grew late and you asked Jimin to stay with you, so you both sat on the couch and put in a movie, falling asleep into each other's arms.

____________________________________________

 

It was close to the specialty cake to be delivered, you spent 3 days preparing, baking and decoration. The two weeks before was more than perfect. Jimin stayed with you every night and Eliza had spent the weekend with the two of you. You hadn't had this much fun for a very long time, you couldn't remember the last time you were this happy.

As you packed up the cake you got ready to drive to the address that was provided to you. Jimin had decided to join you which made you happy. You talked on your way there and enjoyed the ride. You arrived at the house, it was a very nice looking home, clean and refreshing. As you pulled the cake out from the back you walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jimin remained in the car and waited. As the door opened you saw a familiar face.

"For me? You shouldn't have?" Zach said in a devious voice smirking with an evil aura.

"NO!" was all you could whisper out.

End.


	16. Helpless

You woke up, head pounding not knowing where you were. The only thing you remember was hearing Jimin's voice yelling for you and then nothing. Everything was black. You looked around you and there was nothing. You were in a dim lighted room with no furniture, only the bed you had been strapped to. Your wrists were confined to ropes tightly knotted around the bed post. You noticed that they were so tight that the thick rope had been rubbing your skin so hard that there was dry blood on you. Your vision was faint and the pain in your head was unbearable. You couldn't hear anything from the outside, it was completely silent. Before you started to daze off you thought of Jimin. Where was he? What did that asshole do to him? You started to become scared and worried. You felt tears swell up making your head hurt more but you didn't care. Where was he?

"JIMIN. CAN YOU HEAR ME? JIMIN?" you yelled out for him over and over but never got a response. You didn't even hear Zach. The silence was starting to make you go crazy. You just wanted to break free and kill him. You wanted to rip his throat out and watch him bleed. Your worry turned into rage. You swore that if he did anything  
to harm Jimin, you will kill him, no matter what.

"Oh, do you hear that? Sounds like your 'girlfriend' misses you! You know, the girlfriend you STOLE FROM ME!" he stared down at Jimin spitting at him.

"She didn't want you! And you didn't actually want her either! You were never going to truly love her!" Jimin came back at him with a serious tone.

"Love huh. LOVE, i DID love her! But you got in the way!" he was pacing around the room yelling out in frustration.

"I don't think RAPE is the same as LOVE!" thinking back on it Jimin was ready kill him.

"JIMIN??" You cried out in scream voice echoing throughout the empty building.

"She's starting to annoy me" Time to go shut her up. Be a good boy and stay put, ok." he heard you yelling, stomping up stairs and headed over to your room.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

You looked around and saw that you were in a white room. All it had in it was a chair and a side table. A chair that you happened to be strapped to with thick rope. Ankles bound together wrapped around the legs of the chair and wrists bound twisted together through the back of the chair. You couldn't wiggle out of it. You saw the table that rested on the opposite side of the room. There was one drawer and you were determined to get to it.

Thinking on how to get out of this situation it dawned on you what that 'man' could be doing to (Y.N.). The longer you thought about it the more the anger built in you. Your skin went red out of frustration and you felt the rage take over your entire body. The moment you heard (Y.N.) scream for you after that asshole left you grew worried. You moved almost jumping in place wriggling as much as you could until the chair fell over. You hit your head on the tile floor causing you to black out and watching the blood slowly slide down passed your face.

(End Jimin's P.O.V.)

"Hi honey. Now, why are you screaming, aren't you happy to see me! I sure missed you!" you saw Zach standing by the door, arms crossed staring at you like you were a piece of prey that he was just waiting for the perfect time to eat.

"Where is Jimin, what did you do to him?" you yelled out.

"There you go again. Talking about JIMIN! Did HE ever take you out to nice places? Did HE ever buy you expensive gifts? I bet you he didn't!" you could hear the fury in his voice.

"That's not what being in a relationship is all about!" you whispered out.

As you let out a heavy breath you saw him inching himself closer to you. You started to tremble, remembering everything he did to you you already felt heavy tears flow down your face. You watched him as he slowly climbed on top of you. Once his eyes locked on yours, you saw the darkness. It was like his eyes were a void of nothingness. Expression emotionless and body cold. You felt his hand rub down your torso causing you to scream out. He quickly put tape over your mouth and whispered into your ear.  
"I can't wait to finish what we had started." Your eyes went wide, still watering you were truly afraid. There was nothing you could do, not like last time. This time you were completely helpless. You didn't know if Jimin was still alive which terrified you. At this point you wished you were dead. It would be better than going through this again. "Now, i'll be right back, gotta go check on your precious boyfriend!" as he said that you had a twinge of hope. *Did that mean he was still alive* you thought to yourself.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

"I'm baaaaack. Oh, now what have you done. You've Did you really think you'd be able to escape that easily?" he saw you laying on the floor head laying in blood. He walked over to you lifting you back up placing you where he had first left you.  
"What did you do to her? I heard screams. WHAT DID YOU DO?" you yelled out. He knelt down to your level now eye to eye. "What do you think i did to her?" he whispered. You stared into his eyes as he said those words. "I do plan on finishing what her and i had started before you interrupted that day. But not yet." Your eyes went wide but your expression never changed. You felt a single tear stream down your cheek. How could you help her, how can can you kill him. How do you make everything go back the way it was. You were being eaten away inside feeling like a failure. You couldn't protect her in time, what are you good for. Your thoughts were destroying you but you knew you couldn't give up now. You would never give up. Even if you do die in the end.

"I WILL find her. And when i do, i WILL kill you!" your threats mean nothing. Zach only stared at you and laughed at your efforts to intimidate him.  
He stood up and stared down at you, fingers balling into fists. He raised his right hand and back handed you across the face with full force causing you to fall, blood spilling from your mouth. He leaned back down and took you by the hair and whispered in your face.. "You can try." throwing you back down. He got up and left, locking the door behind him.

(End Jimin P.O.V.)

As you lay there on the bed all you can think about is Jimin. How you wish you could just be at home smiling and laughing with him and Eliza again. You had been crying so much that your eyes went dry. Your entire body was too dehydrated from the tears and sweat that you had nothing else to cry out. All you could see was two windows that were boarded shut and the door was clearly locked. The light was dim and the bed was hard. You rested on the pillow he had provided and started to drift off out of mental and physical exhaustion. You didn't want to fall asleep, you wanted to find a way out, you needed to save Jimin and get the hell out before this guy could do any more damage. Your goal wasn't just to save Jimin anymore, you were going to kill him. And you made sure of it. No matter what!

"Hey princess. Its getting pretty late, maybe you should take a nap. Should i join you? I can keep you all nice and warm." he started to inch his way closer to you. Sitting on the bed next to you he stroked your face gently and just smiled.  
"Don't touch me!" you grunted out.

"All you had to do was love me. All you had to do was be mine and mine only. But couldn't even do that. That was my ex wife's problem to ya know. She just couldn't love me the way i wanted her to."

"But you said.."

"I know i know. I said that she cheated on me with multiple guys cos i told her i didn't want kids. Half of that is true. I didn't want kids. So she left me. And once i found out that she was seeing someone and got pregnant soon thereafter well. Lets just say i got a little jealous and... well, i'm sure you can figure out the rest."  
he said grinning at you.

"You... you killed them.." you stared back at him in disgust,

"ALL. of them!" he bobbed his eyebrows up and down as he said those three words causing you to tremble.

"I swear, when i get out of this i'm going to find Jimin, and i will KILL you!" he came down at you when you said that, expression going dead he placed his forehead on yours. Pulling a knife out from his back pocket and placing it against your throat and whispered onto your mouth...

"I dare you."

End.


	17. Alone

Its been days since you've been cooped up here. Zach has come in only a couple of times to taunt and threat. Occasionally you could hear Jimin screaming from afar but he didn't touch you, he even untied you a few times to let you use the bathroom but he was always right there, waiting to tie you back up again. You didn't know what  
he was waiting for, was he trying to torture you with just harming Jimin. Cos if so, *Then its working* you thought to yourself. You hated hearing Jimin in pain but it at least proved to you that he was still alive. You hadn't eaten or drank a single thing since you arrived at this God forsaken place and it was starting to make you weaker. Your lips were dry and your throat was parched. Your stomach growled constantly out of hunger and you couldn't take it anymore. But you weren't going to show any more signs of weakness. You were going to get through this and win in the end!

You heard him walking slowly up the stairs, you knew it was time for your daily visit by none other. You no longer spoke to him when he would come to bother you, you showed zero interest into anything he had to say but listened very carefully in case he slipped out any information about Jimin. It infuriated him that you never truly acknowledged his presence but in the end he still didn't touch you, felt like he was just waiting for a special moment to do so. You dreaded that day but you weren't going to show that you were scared, you swore you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of feeling dominant over you.

"Good morning, sleep well?" he asked in a singing fashion.  
You turned away as he walked in ignoring his question. You could tell just by the aura he was giving off that he was getting more and more angry at the fact that you never responded to him. You noticed him just staring at you from the corner of his eye with a smug look. *What is he thinking* you thought to yourself.

"Look, i know you're probably mad at me for what I'm doing, i should be treating you better, we do love each other, i should keep my girl happy. And you'll be happy to know that your precious little "boyfriend" is still alive. For now anyway" as he said that your mind trailed off, *what does he mean for now* you felt the rage build but you knew you shouldn't show it.

"No? Not even THAT gets me a reaction? Fine, guess I'll just go back and keep your little boy toy company, he always has something to say when I'm around. Oh, and don't worry, I'll let you see him again, one last time. Soon." as he walked out with a snarky grin plastered across his face he shut the lights out on you to let you lay there in darkness hoping it would drive you mad. You just stared up at the dark void of the room silently crying to yourself.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

You stared at the white walls in pain. For these last few days you've been nothing but tortured. Bruises across your body, dried blood on your skin. It was hard to see out of your left eye, it seemed that Zach had hit you one too many times there. You felt yourself get weaker and weaker from the lack of food and water, but none of that mattered to you. (Y.N.) was your main priority. You would let him kill you if it meant her safety. No matter all the physical pain you felt, all you could think about is if she was ok.

Sitting in the silence you started to hear his loud stomping get closer to your location. You mentally prepared yourself for what could be coming when he enters. Nervous that you were more than likely to be getting the shit beat out of you but relieved that he wasn't with (Y.N.). You would take as many beatings as it took in order for him to not be around her.

"Miss me already? You weren't gone for very long this time?" you gave Zach a sarcastic chuckle.

Your soon to be ex keeps ignoring me, i think she's mad. You know how love is, but she'll come around." he looked back at you and shot back the same sarcastic smile leaving you silent.

"You better not be hurting her or i... "Oh calm your shit. I haven't touched her. Yet." cutting you off making you tense. "No, i'm not going to touch her. Yet. But its sure as hell gonna be one hell of a good time. That's for damn sure!" There were no words for how badly you wanted to chop off this asshole's dick and shove it down his own throat and watch him choke to death.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure you will see her one last time, it'll be a "banging" goodbye!" he started to laugh out like a mindless psycho. You felt your muscles tense at what he just said, causing your hands to turn into fists. He saw the rage in your eyes and knelt down to your level.. "What, did i say something that hurt your feelings? You have NO idea what's coming. And when that day does come, she'll be in for the best time of her life." that last remark fueled every fiber in you with rage, you started to breathe in heavily, face getting hotter from the amount of frustration that you couldn't hold it in anymore. You lost control and head butted him quick and harsh causing Zach to fall back and your chair beneath you bounce. As he stood you saw the trail of blood that ran down his face starting from his forehead down passed his nose.

As he stood he stared you down huffing in and out harder and harder. His skin started to turn a beat red and his body trembling. He pulled out his knife and swung it towards you ripping through your shirt slicing a long cut across your chest. You winced in pain but shed no tears.  
"Now she can blame YOU for what's going to happen next." He rushed out of the room slamming the door shut.

(End Jimin's P.O.V.)

He slammed open the door to your room and crawled on top of you resting on all fours. He placed the knife full of Jimin's blood up against your throat a second time making you scream out Jimin's name now crying uncontrollably.

"Its time to say goodbye!"

End.


	18. I'm Sorry

The next night Zach came into your room and untied you. He grabbed you by the hair and directed you to the nearest bathroom throwing a towel in your direction. "Take a shower." he demanded.

As you stepped into the scorching hot water you took this time to stall as much as possible. Hearing the door lock from the other side you wrapped your arms around your naked wet body thinking of Jimin. How you wish it was his arms that were wrapped around you right now.You thought of how you could escape Zach after your shower but you just couldn't think straight. As the water ran to cold you turned it off and dreaded exiting the bathroom. You grabbed the towel and found your clothes to be missing which really started to make you nervous. You heard the door unlock and saw Zach standing against the door frame, folded arms and staring you up and down licking his lips. His gestures disgusted you and made you cringe. The second he grabbed onto your arm you pulled him in by his shirt and forced him down causing you fall on top of him. You took him by his hair and started to repeatedly smash his head into the floor. After the 8th bashing he took you by the throat and threw you across the hallway you had traveled down to get to the bathroom. You hit your head on the wall making you dizzy. You couldn't catch your balance and before you could make another move he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you to the bedroom.

"Your going to regret ever doing that!" he whispered out. You whimpered in pain from the amount of force he had on your hair feeling like he was ripping out every strand out of your scalp in clumps. As you reached the room you saw him. A malnourished, bruised and bloodied Jimin strapped to a chair sitting at the opposite wall of the bed.

"Jimin, you whined out." not being able to believe what your eyes were seeing.

"(Y.N.)." he yelled out your name in tears when he saw the red around your throat.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

"Time to go!" Zach announced humming his way into the white room. You looked up at him confused but ready for whatever he had planned for you.

"Bring it on" you said in a cocky voice. He looked down at you before pulling at the chair and whispered, "Be careful what you wish for."

(End Jimin's P.O.V.)

"What are you doing? What are you going to do to her, i swear if you.... "Ah ah ah, don't you remember what i said. Be careful what you wish for!" he cut you off speaking in a laughing matter.

"Jimin i... "No no, i never said you could speak." Zach said covering your mouth with his hand.

Fingers still tangled within your hair he took the other from your mouth and ripped off your towel. Exposing your wet naked body to both him and Jimin, Jimin started to cry harder knowing most likely what would be happening next. You stood there staring into Jimin's eyes crying whispering "I love you". Zach hearing your whispers he forcefully pushed you back onto the bed quickly tied your hands back up onto the headboard, harder and tighter than before. He walked his way over to Jimin grabbing the back end of the chair and sliding it to the side of the bed.  
"There, now you can get a better view." he said with a smug look.

Turning to see your naked wriggling body, Zach made his way to you with a lustful smile. He sat next to you on the bed and started to slide his right had up your thigh slowly. Doing so Jimin started to growl in frustration yelling out for Zach to stop. You laid there stiff, trembling remembering what he did to you that day.  
"What, do you not like this? I thought you would like to watch, i did say that I'd let you see her one last time, did i not? So i would enjoy it if i were you!" he said looking back at you licking his lips.

You started to twist and turn when he started to make his way on top of you. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his broad chest. He left his pants on as he climbed on top of you. Taking you by the throat biting lightly down your neck till he reached your breasts. Licking around your nipple slowly he went down and bit hard. You started to cry out in pain, Jimin crying out of helplessness. Trying to break free from the ropes but wouldn't budge. Zach continued grazing his teeth around your sensitive skin, making his way further down still gripping at your throat, squeezing harder to hush your whines he bit into your sides leaving hickey after hickey. Marking his territory in front of the love of your life. You badly wanted to reach your hand out to Jimin but there was no way. Jimin and you stared at each other in the eyes, both crying hard tears. He kept whispering "I'm sorry" but you knew none of this was your fault. You told him over and over "I love you" making Zach furious. He got up from you to unzip his pants and throw them to the opposite side of the room. He sat next to you looking your body up and down admiring what was now his. He took his right hand and placed it on your inner thigh, beginning to play with your entrance. You whimpered in discomfort, Zach lowered his body and touched noses to you. He grazed his lips against yours, his dead eyes staring deep into yours. He went in fast and stuck his tongue deep inside your mouth feeling the wetness of his mouth in your disgusted you. Still rubbing at your core slowly to prove that even though you hated him he could get you wet. The faster his tongue rotated in yours the louder Jimin's cries became the level of pain your body was in, you took charge and took his tongue in your teeth and  
bit hard. Struggling to pull it out of your mouth he managed to slide it out through your teeth you taking a small chunk of his tongue off. He removed himself from you and you spit it out of your mouth and directed it towards his face. Jimin couldn't help but laugh a little and whispered, "That's my girl." you looked back at  
Jimin and smiled.

Zach looked up at the two of you, blood pouring out of his mouth he hit you across the face causing your skin to sting instantly. Your smiles were quickly faded and turned into looks of worry. Zach stood and grabbed tape from his pants pocket figuring that he would need it and taped it around mouth.

"And i was so hoping to hear you scream for me." he said tongue dangling. He went to the end of the bed laying his head against your thighs, rubbing up and down your legs staring Jimin in the eye. Enjoying seeing the rage build up inside him. His fingers touched your entrance which made Jimin jump in wanting to attack him. "Should i?" whispering that question to Jimin sliding half a finger inside you stared up at the ceiling trying not to the think about it.  
"No, i don't think so, not yet." he said quickly sliding it out of you. Instead he lifted his head and licked his bloodied lips staring at your core, he bent down and licked up slowly. Feeling his bloodied tongue slide up your core until it hit your clit. He moved his tongue in circles. Seeing this Jimin began to cry harder losing his breath, skin becoming red and sweat sliding down his skin, he breathed in and out heavily losing all energy from the lack of food, crying and rage build up. He felt so useless in this.

You whined in the tape shaking your head side to side attempting to scream no. Zach lifted his head up and put his hand to his ear, "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear  
you." He took three of his fingers shoving it up in you roughly yelling out, "Maybe you should SPEAK UP!" going in and out of you harder and faster your body started  
to tense up, knowing feeling like a statue Jimin was yelling out "Stop" over and over, but his efforts were in vein. After minutes of being pounded with multiple fingers he slid out and licked up tasting the juices that flowed down his fingers. He spread your legs farther apart and positioned himself. He watched your face change expressions from exhaustion to a teary terrified look. He looked back at Jimin and stared at him with a smile. The second you felt his tip at your entrance you slammed your eyes shut hoping that you would be able to block out what was going to happen next. Zach continued to stare Jimin down as he slammed himself inside of you roughly. Your eyes sprung open feeling his hard length inside you, you walls weren't prepared for the instant stretch that he caused.

Jimin whispered to you, and you turned to face him. "Just look at me ok, just look at me. I love you. I'll get you out of here, i promise." You looked at him with tears streaming down nodding at him knowing that he would get the the two of you out.

"Yes, stare at him. Stare at him while you feel me inside you. I bet your fantasizing that it was him inside you right now. Keep dreaming, cos in the end, its me, it will ALWAYS be me!" You blocked out Zach's words and continued to look at Jimin. Looking into his eyes seemed to calm you a little. You loved him so much and you weren't going to lose him. You would make sure that wasn't going to happen, no matter what. You would endure this over and over again if it meant helping him at some point.

Zach started to thrust in and out of you faster, roughly grabbing onto both of your breasts yanking and twisting at your nipples you still didn't budge. You lost yourself in Jimin's eyes. In Jimin's wet teary distraught eyes. You wanted to heal those eyes and make them sparkle again. You wanted to see that cocky happy smile of his again. Zach watching you stare at Jimin, not flinching at his thrusts he went harder until he felt his climax approach. He pulled out of you and unloaded over your torso. He stood up and reached for his pants sliding them back up his legs, "I hope you enjoyed the show." he smirked, "Enjoy your last night together." he chuckled and left the room.

You and Jimin continued to stare at each other his last words to you being "I'm sorry" before you dozed off into exhaustion.

End.


	19. Goodbye

The next morning you opened your eyes to see Jimin with his head in an uncomfortable slant sleeping and breaths faint. You could tell he was hurting just by his sleeping expression. You could see the dried tears on his red cheeks. You looked up to the ceiling and sighed to yourself. Your sigh startled Jimin awake, he turned to you and saw you laying there bruised and broken. "(Y.N.)? you heard a whisper. You wanted to respond but your mouth was still taped shut. When he saw your struggle to speak he wiggled making the chair bounce, inching his way closer and closer to you, the chair tipped over making his head land on the bed, thankful that he didn't land on the floor. Wishing you could help him but knowing all you could do was watch him struggle. "Don't make a sound, i'm going to get us out of here, i swear it." you nodded your head and didn't make a single whimper.

He maneuvered himself with his head and lower his body making the chair slightly bounce closer and closer to the bed. He managed to do a partial stand and came as close to you as possible. His face was close to yours, "I'm going to try to take some of the tape off with my teeth, ok." you nodded once again tilting your head to make it easier for him to reach you. He grabbed onto the corner of the tape and lifted it a little over half way making it so you could speak. "Jimin" you whispered out.

"Hi." he whispered back looking down at you with a smile.

"Come closer." he leaned in as close as he could and you quickly lifted your head and met his lips with yours.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." you said with a smile. He smiled back and then instantly tried to find a way to get his ropes off.

"I'm going to put the tape back on and try to find a way to get my ropes off and go from there, ok?" you looked at him and whispered, "Ok" and gave him one more kiss.

Re-taping your mouth Jimin looked around for a way to get the ropes undone before Zach could return. He looked around the room and became clueless. Until he noticed a closet door that was behind him. He waddled his way over to it and slid it open with his face slowly and found a small table with folded cloth on it. He unfolded it with his teeth to find a set of different sets of knives. He couldn't believe that luck was on his side right now. He turned his body and grabbed one of the smaller knives with his fingers, closed the closet and sat back down in the same place that Zach had placed him. He started to slowly rub the ropes against the blade until he was able to rip them off himself. He then hurriedly bent down and ripped apart the ropes around his ankles. Once freed he rushed to you and started to untie your ropes. Once you were free he whispered into your ear...  
"I have a plan..."

The second the both of you heard Zach's footsteps you held onto your rope pretending they were still attached as did Jimin. He put the knife back just in time and acted as if nothing had changed.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Zach walked in humming aloud.  
Jimin and you looked at each other knowing what one another was thinking. Zach didn't like the way you two were looking at each other which caused him to jump into action.  
"So, how should we spend today together. I did kind of rush yesterday. How about we make this last." he looked down at you with an even more lustful smile than last night.

He sat down on the bed feeling the dried cum he had left on you from last night, thinking of how he wants to climax on your face next and make you taste time. He started to rub his hand higher across your breasts until he reached your face. Grabbing onto your chin he forcefully yanked your face to meet him eye to eye.. "You're going to enjoy what i have to offer today." he ripped off your tape and grazed his finger over the bottom of your lip shoving it into your mouth drenching it with saliva. He removed it and went down to slide his wet finger into your core and felt your tight warm walls hug his finger.

"Mmmmm, that's right, get wet for me." he grumbled. Jimin looked at him in disgust mentally preparing for what's going to be coming his way.  
Zach stood up and stood near you unzipping his pants in front of you, the second they slid off he got onto the bed and sat on his knees near your face. His member already hard was only inches away, you turned to Jimin and he gave you a nod. You quickly rushed your body towards Zach and slid his length into your mouth and bit down as hard as you could, hearing a crack Zach whined out in pain. You removed it from your mouth and pushed him away from you causing him to land on the floor. Jimin hurriedly rushed back into the closet and grabbed out a random knife rushing over to Zach preparing to swing at him. Seeing the threat that was coming his way Zach rushed up and punched Jimin in  
the stomach just in time before the knife could touch his skin.

Seeing Jimin fall to the floor you rushed Zach and he took you by the neck as you approached him and threw you to the floor, he hit you repeatedly making your anger grow you kneed him on his bitten and bleeding member causing him to grab himself in pain and setting you free. Jimin saw your body lying on the floor and he quickly got up and grabbed Zach from behind grabbing onto his arms making it impossible for him to make himself free.

"(Y.N.), the knife." you looked down and saw the knife on the floor, you took the handle gripping it tightly. You stood to eye Zach giving him a glare as he stood there and started to laugh. You took him by the shoulder and started to repeatedly stab him through the stomach. Blood splattering over your naked body Jimin just watched, letting you get all the frustration out. After the 23rd stab you dropped the knife out of exhaustion, landed on your knees and breathed in and out heavily. Jimin let Zach's bleeding body hit the floor, you noticed he still had a couple of breaths left in him. You Bent towards him pulling his head back by his hair and whispered..

"Goodbye Zach!"

Jimin helped you up and sat you back on the bed. He reached for Zach's phone from his pants pocket and called in for an ambulance.

"Everything will be ok now, i promise."

"Jimin. Thank you." Jimin started to tear up not feeling that he did anything to deserve your thanks. He clung to you and held you tightly.

"I love you (Y.N.), i love you so much. I'm never going to leave you, ok." He cupped your cheek touching noses with you.

"You better not." you placed your hand over his and kissed him lightly.

End.


	20. Home

You woke up days later in the hospital with both Jimin and Eliza sitting at your side. Eliza gripping your hand tightly crying and Jimin sitting at the edge watching you sleep. Jimin had called her the moment the two of you had arrived at the hospital and told her everything that had happened.

"YOUR AWAKE!!!" Eliza pounced on you once she saw you open your eyes. You giggled at her excitement but whined at the pain when she hit some of your bruises.

"Ahh, sorry." She apologized feeling horrible.

"Its ok, i'm happy to see you to." you reached back in not caring about the pain giving her a tight hug.

"How are you feeling?" you saw Jimin sitting at the edge of the bed, arms folded and random stitches over his body.

"I'm ok, how about you?" you asked giving off a sad expression. He came around and held your hand.. "I'm fine, but even better now that your awake and knowing that your going to be ok." he smiled at you giving you a kiss on the forehead.

The doctor came in to examine you and after all the stitches and bandages, rape tests and IV's. You were now allowed to go home and carry on with your life. Jimin and Eliza packed up your bags and you changed back into normal clothes and headed on your way. It didn't take long to get back to your house, you were so happy to be inside your own home again. You went inside and collapsed on your couch and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Ok so, I'm staying over for a week and I've already called your work saying that you won't be in for a week due to an emergency." 

"I'm staying to, I'll sleep on the couch if i have to." Jimin and Eliza announced not giving you any choices.

"I love you guys." you yelled out with a smile.

Jimin walked to you and laid on the couch with you embracing you in his arms. He shut his eyes and gave out a loud sigh.

"What's the matter?" you asked worried.

"I'm sorry i didn't... "No, don't say it. If you weren't there who knows what else could've happened! Its because of you that i'm most likely still alive. I'm sorry that i didn't listen to   
you sooner! I was an idiot and naive. I should have given into my feelings before i ever met him."

"Yeah, you were pretty stupid!" he looked at you sticking his tongue out.

"Heyyy. Well, i guess you're right. You could have told me your feelings to ya know!" you stuck your tongue back out at him. He leaned in touching the tip of your tongue with his lightly, "All that matters is we have each other now." he said as he went in for a kiss.

"Hey, love birds, lets eat something!" Eliza yelled grossed out. Thethree of you headed in your kitchen and tried to find something that you could make but you were out of luck. "You really need to do a grocery shopping!" Eliza pointed out.

"Jee, ya think!" you laughed at her in your response.

"Why don't (Y.N.) and i go hit up the store and grab a few things and you stay here and try to find some movies or something, maybe pack a bag so your not here wearing the clothes for a week while you're here!" Eliza demanded Jimin in a scolding tone.

"Ok ok, be back soon, i'll have my phone on me if you need anything." Jimin gave you a kiss and let you head out.

Heading to the store the two of you discussed on what you think you should make for dinner and what you should pick up for the rest of the week. It was a nice comfortable car ride, you were happy to be with your best friend again. It hurt you not knowing if you'd ever be able to see her again. Thinking about it tears started to slowly swell up in your eyes. "Hey, what's with the water works?" Eliza looked at you in worry.

"I just. Thinking that i'd never see you again, i... "Hey, you don't have to think about that anymore. I'm here now, and Zach is gone. For good this time. Thank to you and Jimin. I'm extremely grateful to him for what he did. I'm happy the two of you are together, you make a good couple." Eliza turned to you and smiled.

"Thanks." you returned the smile and continued on your adventure.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

You walked over to your house to gather a bag of essentials and a few spare clothes for the week. You couldn't help but think of all that has happened. Even though Zach was gone you still felt like a failure. You didn't make it in time the first time he went after her and you were helpless the last time. Even though you were right there there was nothing you could do, and that thought lingered inside of you and drove you mad. You swore to yourself that you would never let that happen again. You already couldn't imagine your life without her and nothing was going to take her away from you.

(End Jimin P.O.V.)

"We're back!!!" you yelled out hoping Jimin could hear you.

"What's that smell?" Eliza pointed out. The two of you followed the scent to the kitchen, there you saw a working Jimin. He has one of your pink and black striped aprons on baking something, The kitchen was a mess and he was covered in ingredients.

"What on earth are you doing?" you asked laughing hysterically.

"Well, i thought i'd try baking for you. Its nothing fancy, just a chocolate cake with buttercream frosting." he looked back at you and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that!" you looked back at him eyes glistening.

"Yeah well i wanted to see if i could be a better baker than you, maybe take over your shop." he said with a snarky sarcastic tone.

"Mmmhmmm, ok. Good luck with that." Eliza laughed out.

The three of you sat down while Jimin cut pieces not caring about dinner having to be first. You and Eliza looked at the messy work he did and was hesitant to try it.  
"Just try it!" Jimin demanded The two of you took a bite in unison and looked up at each other.

"Ok, this is actually pretty good." you looked at Jimin with a surprised expression.

"See, i told ya!" Jimin stuck his tongue out at you both.

"Yeah, it is really good, but good luck ever taking over HER shop!" Eliza giggled.

"Yeah, i know. No one can beat my girls baking skills." Jimin looked at you and winked. You blushed at his comment and continued eating.

The hour grew late and the three of you were too lazy to make dinner, instead the cake became your dinner and dessert. Being in a sugar coma you started to fall asleep. You announced that you were going to go to bed early and Eliza and Jimin stayed up a little while longer. As you headed to your room you took off your clothes and chose out some pajamas but not being able to avoid seeing your bruises that were inflicted on you in the mirror. You stared at them a good while wishing more and more that you had never met Zach. Flashbacks of you stabbing him came to play in your mind not being able to believe that you actually did that. You killed a person, you never thought  
you had would ever have to do that in your life but convinced yourself it was for the best. You laid down to clear your mind and started to doze off.

As Jimin and Eliza sat down stairs on the couch they chatted about you and Jimin's relationship. Eliza interrogating him about his intentions. "So, do you really love her?" She asked Jimin.

"You know what, i do. I didn't think i could love again but, she showed me that i could. I know we haven't really known each other for very long but, it feels right with her." She looked at Jimin's serious face as he confessed that, feeling his honesty.

"I'm glad, you two seem really good together. Just don't hurt her, she wouldn't be able to handle that, i didn't think she could love again either but, it seems that you too have shown her that she can again." she looked at Jimin with a genuine smile.

"Thank you." Jimin returning the smile.

An hour has passed and as the two were helping cleaning the kitchen they heard a scream. They both ran up to your room and found you curled up in a ball sweating and tears running down your sleeping face. "Hey, (Y.N.) wake up. Wake up." You could hear Jimin whispering in your ear. You sprung up and clung to him.  
"I'm sorry i... "Shhh, its ok, we're here now." Eliza assured you.

"Will you guys stay with me, both of you?" you asked with puppy dog eyes.  
Jimin and Eliza just looked at each other confused but agreed.

"Of course we'll stay with you." Eliza hugged you and lay beside you.

You laid in the middle of the two people you loved most in the world and fell asleep in there arms.

End.


	21. Why Now?

It had been a little over a month since everything had happened. You were still getting nightmares from time to time but Jimin and Eliza was always there for you. Unfortunately Eliza couldn't stay with you forever for she has her own life and job to get to but you always had Jimin. If you needed him he was there. He gave you the space you needed but you hardly ever wanted it. You had never enjoyed spending so much time with a man before Jimin came along. Your time at work was going back to normal, you started to enjoy going back knowing that you would never see Zach there again waiting for you. Jimin came to visit you often which you enjoyed, he always made your days that much better, at home and at work. He would stay with you on weekends which was something you demanded of him. You didn't need him to take you to fancy places or buy you expensive things to make you happy, just him being there made you happier than you ever had been.

The weekend was approaching and you had a three day weekend, you wanted to spend those three days with Jimin which he happily agreed to. During your last minutes of your final work day Jimin came by to order one of your pastries and to take you home. It always made you joyful to see him walk through that door and enjoy your baked goods.

"Are you ready to go?" Jimin asked while scarfing down a strawberry cream filled chocolate cupcake.

"Yes, i'm ready." you replied giggling at his mouth full of crumbs.

As you both approached your neighborhood you noticed him pull into his driveway instead of yours. You knew he came with his car this time but he never parked in his garage when he would get you. It was always on his driveway or on the curb. Your mind went blank with confusion.

"Um, why are you parking in the garage?" you asked him with a blank look.

"I thought that maybe we'd try something a little different this time. I know i should have asked you first but i kind of wanted it to be a surprise." Jimin looked down as he exited the car and came around to open the door for you. "C'mon, just trust me." he held out a hand and smiled at you. You smiled back at him and took his hand happily. As you entered his home you smelt an amazing aroma surrounding the air. As you entered through his kitchen you saw a table with a delicate black table cloth, two candles and a single rose with prepared food.

"Jimin you... But why?... "Be quiet and sit down!" he looked at you with a childish smirk. You obeyed his demand and took a seat in front of the beauty that was Jimin's work.

"But why Jimin? You gotta at least let me ask that much." you puppy dog eyed him making him give in.

"Because i can! And because i wanted to. I haven't really ever taken you to any nice places but i didn't want to just take you to some fancy restaurant, i wanted it to be more personal than that. So i looked up a bunch of recipes and tried my own fancy meal and smells pretty damn good to me if i do say so myself." he announced proud of himself.

"Well it does smell really damn good indeed." you giggled at him as he took his seat. Scooting his chair in he grabbed onto your hand and whispered out... "I did this because i love you. And i wanted to do something special for you." Your eyes started to tear up and replied.. "I love you to."

As you took in all the different smells of what was lying there on the table you didn't know where to start. He had made garlic mashed potatoes, rosemary and garlic Veal and vegetables and champagne. You set your plate up to the max and poured yourself a huge glass and dug in. "Holy shit. This is DELICIOUS!" your eyes went wide and licked your lips. Jimin just stared at you resting his face on his hand squinting his eyes giving off that sexy smirk.

"Told ya to trust me!" you looked at him embarrassed and stuck your tongue out at him.

As the two of you ate you and him had more and more fun. Laughing and throwing bits of food at each other now downing a second bottle of champagne. And for once you WEREN'T drunk. Just a slight buzz. As the two of you finished up you stood and felt the alcohol hit you harder.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" Jimin asked laughing at you.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. C'mon!" you grabbed onto his hands guiding him to the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" he asked giggling.

"Let's bake!!" you said bouncing up and down like a little girl.

"Haven't you been doing that all day?" he asked you confused.

"Yeah, but we've never baked together and since you did all of this for me i'm going to do something for you. Besides, baking when drunk is fun. C'monnnnn." you begged him

"Ok ok, what are we gonna make?" laughing at you he started looking through cook books.

"Pshh, i don't need no stupid cook book. My head is an unpublished cook book by itself." you said with a snarky attitude.

"Ok miss know-it-all. Lets bake then." He came up holding you from behind giving you a kiss on the cheek.

You started to pull out bowls and mixers and any other contraption you needed. You decided to make dark chocolate raspberry swirl brownies. Being drunk it wasn't going very successfully but that only made it that much more fun. The two of you were a complete mess and made the kitchen even more of a disaster than it was before. Jimin couldn't stop eating the batter and even when you would get mad at him you couldn't help but take spoon fulls for yourself. As you turned to put the rest in the oven you saw Jimin licking the big spoon you had used to stir everything in.

"What are you doing?" you asked him in a serious tone.

"You said i couldn't eat the batter anymore, you can't ban me from the spoon!" he whined out.

"Yes i can, now give it here!" you demanded it putting a hand out. He gave you a pout and handed it over. You began to lick it with a childish grin and he turned red.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he giggled at you and started to chase you around the kitchen trying to steal the spoon away from you until you both fell, him landing on top of you and the spoon between both of your faces making you both covered in batter. The two of you laughed at each other and then he gave you a look. You stared into his eyes, feeling him looking right through you, seeing that sexy half smile you started to blush. "Well, if i can't can't have the spoon i guess i'll just have to lick you!" that comment made you blush harder and you could feel your body heat up and before you knew it you felt a wet tongue slide across your face which snapped you out of your "moment".

"What the, eew, that's so gross. NO." the more you yelled out the more forceful he became. He held your arms down and licked off every bit of batter until he hit your lips. His tongue grazed over your lips and you became hot all over again. He quickly lifted his head and looked at you, cheeks becoming a slight pink color. You stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. You saw a speckle of batter over his mouth, you lifted your head and gently slid your tongue across his lips causing him to tremble. He went down slowly pressing his lips against yours. He kissed you passionately, grazing his tongue over your lips for permission to enter. You bit your lower lip at his request and opened your mouth for him in approval. Your tongues danced around each others and you felt your body heat grow. He released your wrists sliding his hands into yours intertwining his fingers with yours. Your kiss became more sensual. He didn't touch you, he didn't want you to do anything you weren't ready for. As your kiss became rougher you unlocked fingers and you held him tightly gripping onto his shirt. His hand cupping your cheek and the other squeezing your waist. As you started to slide a hand under his shirt feeling the bare skin of his back you were interrupted by his doorbell. Hearing it go off you both jolted in surprise. Breathing heavily not wanting the moment to end you stop him from getting up.

"No, just ignore it." you looked at him with seductive eyes. He looked down at you and smiled and just when his lips were about to meet yours the doorbell went off again. Jimin let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, i'll make whoever it is go away fast." he smiled at you pecking your lips and removing himself.

As he went for the door you lay on the floor pouting. You looked at the time and felt like he was gone for a long time. You got up and went after him.

"Hey, Jimin. Is everything o.... you were cut off by Jimin's facial expression. As he stepped aside you saw a woman standing at the door and Jimin's face looking pale and shocked.

Hi, I'm Sarah...

End.


	22. I Miss You

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Jimin asked almost yelling.

"I.. i need to talk to you." she looked down twiddling her fingers.

"I have nothing to say to you. You wanted out of my life and that's what you got. I don't need your drama in my life anymore." you could feel the irritation in Jimin's voice.

"Please Jimin, just a few minutes, that's all i want." you noticed tears starting to fill her eyes.

You slowly walked up behind Jimin and placed your hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at you, expression going from angry to gentle in less than seconds once he lay his eyes on you. "Its ok Jimin, just give her a few minutes, I'll be fine." Jimin let out a heavy frustrated sigh.

"Fine, a few minutes is all you're getting from me!" making it very clear he let her in and guided her to his kitchen.

As you watched the two go into the kitchen you thought it be best to stay put in the living room. You weren't entirely sure as to who she was, her crying muffled her voice when she said her name but, she must have an important reason for being here. You tried to listen in on there conversation but they were talking too low. You didn't know if you should feel worried or if you shouldn't let it get to you. Jimin didn't seem too happy to see her and seemed pretty adamant that she leave. *Hopefully this is a quick and painless meeting* you thought to yourself.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

"Wow, you really made a mess in here." Sarah pointed out in disgust.

"We were baking. Now, what do you want?" getting right to the point.

"I see. Um.. Its about Taehyung. You see.... "I don't want to talk about him! You're already lucky that i let you in my house. And on MY date night!" you folded your arms giving her a horrible glare.

"Date? You mean she's you gir..... "GIRLFRIEND! YES!" she looked at you with hurt eyes light tears streaming down her cheeks. "So, are you going to tell me what you want or not, cos if not, you can leave now. I would like to get back to my night with my girl!" you spoke to her sternly hoping she'd get the hint to just go.

"Right... Well, to put it frankly. I've left Taehyung. And i... "How is this my problem? You left me years ago for him! AND you have a kid with him... "Would you stop interrupting me! If you'd stop then I'd be able to tell you what i need to say a hell of a lot faster.

You grew impatient and irritated at her presence. You let out a heavy sigh followed by a small growl. You cleared you throat rubbing your eyes fiercely and let her finish.  
"Fine, talk!"

"Thank you! As i was saying... Taehyung and I aren't together anymore and he has the baby right now. He doesn't know that I'm here but i had to tell you the whole story as to why him and i got together in the first place.

"Why do you... "Ah, you said you wouldn't interrupt!" she pointed out causing you to place your face in your palms letting out another deep sigh. "Anyway! There was more to why i married him and not just because i got pregnant. Yes i do love him, but not as much as Taehyung made you believe. Yeah he fell in love with me but, the thing is.. I mainly chose him so that i could save his families fortune. You know my family is very well off, and so is yours. Taehyung and his family were struggling and went into debt. He didn't ask me to marry him to save him, i did fall in love with him, but i partially accepted because i didn't want to see him and his family suffer."

You stared at her intently as she spoke not really caring much about the situation. "If they were in such a rough time why didn't they just ask! You and i both had plenty of money to help them! He was my best friend, he should have known better! You didn't marry him to save him, you fell in love and got pregnant! You're wasting your time by being here!" You no longer wanted to hear her excuses, you were done with her and Taehyung both. "We're done here, get out of my house." you demanded.

"WAIT! Ok yes, i did fall in love with him and it is a lame excuse but its true. He didn't want to ask you for help because he thought you would think lesser of him and..

"That is absolutely RIDICULOUS! So he would rather steal away my fiance than ask me for some money. You are both morons! Just get out!"

"JIMIN PLEASE!! I left him! He started to catch on that i wasn't completely over you. Sometimes he would catch me staring at our old photos of when we were together. I cried so many nights thinking of you. Of course i love Taehyung, but I'm not in love with him. I miss you, and i know you miss me to. Cos if you didn't you wouldn't have let me in your house tonight." You looked at her in shock at her own selfishness.

"I only let you in because MY GIRLFRIEND ASKED ME TO! Her heart is definitely bigger than mine, which is something i love about her, but i should have said no this time."

"SEE, you didn't say no because you still...

Before Sarah could finish her sentence she noticed (Y.N.) walk into the kitchen. "I'm sorry for interrupting, i just needed to take this out of the oven, i didn't want it to burn, I'll hurry." You just stared at (Y.N.) as she took out the brownies you two had made together, remembering what the two of you were doing before Sarah had came into the picture.

"You need to go, i don't want to hear anymore."  
"  
But Jimin i.. "Please, go." You spoke in a whispery tone.

"Fine, i'll go. But i will be back. I'm staying at a hotel nearby for a couple of weeks. Goodbye Jimin.

(End Jimin P.O.V.)

"Hey, is everything ok? you asked Jimin touching his shoulder.

"Lets go into the living room." he took your hand and guided you to the couch.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" you asked him.

"That was Sarah, the ex that left me for my best friend a few years back." You looked at him seeing no hurt in his eyes, only irritation. 

"What did she want?" you asked him calmly.

Jimin explained the entire conversation that he had with Sarah, not leaving out a single detail.

"So, she wants you back then?" you looked down twiddling your fingers not able to make eye contact. And before you knew it you felt Jimin's warm hand cover yours. Cupping your cheek with the other bring your face close to yours.

"Hey, you have no reason to worry. You're the only girl in my life." he put his forehead against yours giving you a sweet smile.

"I love you Jimin." you whispered.

"And i love you, and ONLY YOU." he whispered back giving you a peck on the lips.

You knew he was telling you the truth but you couldn't help but think about the last words you heard Sarah say.... " But i will be back. I'm staying at a hotel nearby for a couple of weeks."

Which worried you deeply.

End.


	23. Celebration

The rest of your weekend with Jimin went perfectly. You stayed with him at his house which was new for you but felt very comfortable. But sadly your three day weekend was coming to a close and it was back to work. Luckily you didn't have to work much this week, you've already made up the time you missed from taking weeks off in the past. You and Jimin didn't discuss the Sarah problem at all after she had come over which made you feel better about the situation. But you still prayed that she wouldn't make a second visit. You weren't going to let anyone come between your relationship with Jimin. Not ever again!

Once you arrived home after your first day back at work you decided to give Eliza a call to tell her about what happened. Even though you didn't want any of it to get to you you couldn't just let it linger in you, you needed to let everything out and you didn't want to hide anything from Eliza, you knew she would be able to help you out. Luckily for you she had a few days off and after your phone call she drove to your house to spend her days off with you and help you with your feelings.

Eliza pulled into your driveway and you ran to her like you normally do jumping on her like a child. "I wish you could just live here, i neeeeeeed you." you whimpered in a baby voice.

"Haha, you're fine. You have Jimin and i come over a lot, stop being a baby." you giggled at her response and continued to walk into your house. The two of you went into your kitchen and made some iced tea, sitting at your table nibbling on some random snacks.

"So, tell me, are you really truly worried about this Sarah chick?" Eliza asked you bluntly.

"I'm not worried about Jimin going back to her if that's what you're asking. I'm just worried that she'll continue to stop by. I don't want her harassing him and getting in the way of our relationship. We don't need anymore of that kind of drama. Its her fault that they aren't together anymore." you sighed out as you poured the tea in frustration.

"Well, if she does stop by again tell her off! Remind her that he's yours and only yours! Slap a bitch if you have to." you laughed at her solution but thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"You're right. I'm done with people getting in the way." you announced in a serious tone.

"Where is Jimin anyway?" Eliza asked in curiosity.

"He ran into town to get something. I told him i'd go with him but he said no. So i have no idea what he's doing. But i trust him." you sat down resting your head on your palm.

"You don't trust him, do you? You think he's with her right now?" she could see the worry in your eyes.

"No, i trust him, but I'd be lying if i say its not a possibility that he was with her right now." Eliza looked at you and took your hand in hers.

"Don't worry, i don't believe that he would ever do anything to hurt you intentionally. So don't worry so much." you smiled at your friend happy that she was there to cheer up your worries.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

You went into town on a mission. Buying little things that you needed and stocking up on some groceries. But your true mission lie elsewhere. You were looking for a gift. A special gift for the most special person in your life. It wasn't an anniversary or her birthday but that's what you thought would make it extra special. You've been wanting to get your girl something for a while now just to show how much you love her but you weren't sure as to what till now. As you searched around a few jewelry stores you found it. After going to the 5th store you saw the perfect gift. A beautiful white gold chain with a perfectly sized heart shaped ruby surrounded in small white diamonds. You knew how she felt about expensive things but you didn't care, you wanted to do this for her. And you knew no matter what she would end up loving it in the end.

As you chose it out the bell attached to the door went off, just another customer you thought and thought nothing else of it until you felt a tapping on your shoulder.

"Jimin?" you turned to see Sarah standing behind you.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" you asked already irritated.

"NO! I saw you through the window and wanted to see you." she announced with a smile.

"Well i don't want to see you! Besides, i'm busy if you couldn't already tell!" you said in attempt to get rid of her.

"Buying something for your... "Girlfriend? Yes!" you cut her off giving off a snarky tone.

"I see. I remember when you would occasionally buy me things like this. I kept all of them." she said smiling at the lingering memories she still held onto.

"I don't care, you could've thrown them away or sold them and it wouldn't make a difference to me!" your tone raised trying to make her understand that you wanted nothing more to do with her.

"You don't miss me at all, do you?" she asked, smile fading.

"No, i don't. And i wish you'd stop thinking that i do. What we had ended years ago. Your with Taehyung now and you have a child that you SHOULD be tending to. You being here trying to "win" me back is quite selfish to your husband and child, don't you think! Besides, i love who i am with now. And nothing is going to change that!" you said with a stern voice.

"Right.. Well let me just tell you, no matter what i'm going to keep trying! I know deep down you still love me, even if it is just a little bit, i will help you find it, i know deep down you would take me back if you didn't have some little girl that you think you love." You turned to her and stared into Sarah's eyes.

"Don't you EVER call her a "little girl"! And don't tell me what i do and don't want. I love her more than i ever loved you, so get it through your head, no matter what you do, it won't be you in the end that will be lying with me, kissing me, holding me or loving me. If you ask me, its you who is the little girl here!" her eyes started to tear up and before she knew it she was crying uncontrollably.

"I will win you back, and that's a promise!" she yelled out before rushing out the store. You sighed heavily to yourself wishing that you could just erase her from existence at this point. Calming yourself down your gift was wrapped up, you paid and headed out thinking of only (Y.N.).

(End Jimin's P.O.V.)

"He's been gone for a little while. I wonder what he's doing." you stared at the clock wishing he would just arrive out of thin air so you could feel his lips on yours again.

"Why don't you give him a call and see where he is." How you didn't think of that is beyond you. So you grabbed your phone from your pocket and before you could dial your phone rang in your hands. Your expression went from distraught to a huge smile.

"I'm guessing that's him?" Eliza laughed at your change in attitude.

"Yeah, its like he knew i was thinking of him." You answered sounding like a little kid who just got to pick out any toy she wanted at a toy store. "Hey, i was just about to call you!" you said giggling.

"Beat ya to it!" Jimin replied sounding like he had just won a prize.

"Can i come by, i'm on my way home now." he asked hoping you would say yes.

"Of course, Eliza is here to." you announced happily.

"Then we'll make a night out of it! I'll head to a liquor store on my home and we can all order pizza and celebrate." he said happily.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" you asked confused.

"You'll see. I'll see you two in a bit!" He giggled at his last words then hung up on you. You stared at the phone confused.

"What's with the look?" Eliza asked eyebrows raised.

"He said that he's going to a liquor store, come over and order pizza to "celebrate"." you said blankly.

"Celebrate what?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea....".

As you and Eliza prepared for drinks by getting glasses out and preparing to order pizza you put on something comfortable and waited for Jimin's return. You were still confused at whatever this "celebration" could be about. It was driving you crazy but since since its a celebration there was nothing to worry about.

Impatiently waiting for Jimin, Eliza tried to calm you down from the anticipation you were feeling. And there he was. Jimin walked through your door and you rushed to him, he expecting a hug you stopped in front of him lifting a finger poking his chest. "So what are we celebrating?" you asked demanding an answer.

"You're not gonna wait any longer are you?" he asked giggling.

"Well obviously not, so spit it out!" He laughed at how demanding you were.

"Ok ok, come with me. Eliza, (Y.N.) and i are gonna go for a quick walk ok." He yelled out to her, her yelling out an "Ok" in approval.

You were more confused now, you couldn't wait any longer. As the two walked out the door he grabbed onto your hand and started walking down the street. You had no idea where the two of you were going but he didn't say a weird. He just had a stupid little grin plastered on face guiding you across the street and into the park.

"Why are we at the park?" you asked curiously.

"Because i want to be!" he guided you to the swing set where the two of you had sat before in the past. Memories flooding back at how nice that night was. He sat you down on one of the swings. Instead of him joining he started to push you. You felt like a child which irritated you for a good moment but you couldn't help but enjoy it. You started to giggle out and the two of you laughed together.

"Ok ok, enough. Can you please tell me what we're actually doing here!" you asked in a baby voice hoping it would break him.

"Ok fine." he felt defeated. "(Y.N.), you know i love you right." you looked at him confused.

"Of course i do. Why?" you were almost worried at this point.

"Well, i know we haven't been together that long, and i know it isn't any special occasion, but its one of the reasons why i'm doing this now. I wanted to surprise you with something special." He walked around taking your hands into his and helping you up. You stared into his eyes listening to everything he wanted to say. "You and i have been through a lot together in this short time that we've been dating, and you've been so good to me, and i hope that you feel the same about me. I've never loved someone as much as i love you. Which i didn't think was possible. After my last break up i wasn't interested in relationships anymore. And then you came into my life. And being with Sarah for as many years as i did and being engaged, i never loved her as much as i love you. So i wanted to do something to show my appreciation and to show you how much love i have for you."

As he confessed everything you watched him bring out a small red velvet box. He opened it and you saw something beautiful.

"Jimin i... "No, i know you don't want expensive gifts but you have to accept this, cos i said so." He put his forehead to yours pouting his lower lip. You couldn't help but to give in.

"Jimin, i love it." You looked up and smiled at him. He spun you around and clasped it around your neck. You then turned and wrapped your arms around him giving him a passionate kiss.

As the two of you reached your home Eliza noticed the sparkle around your neck. "So THAT'S what we're celebrating." She nudged you and you blushed. The three of you started popping bottles drinking to your hearts content. The pizza had arrived from Eliza ordering while you and Jimin were out. It had been a good two hours and all of you were in a decent drunken state. Jimin had decided to stay the night with the two of you.

"I'm going to stop by my house and get spare clothes. I'll be right back." he announced with slurred words.

As he approached his home he heard a rustle in the bushes on the side of his garage. He thought nothing of it and headed inside. Going upstairs grabbing his spare clothes. As he walked down he saw Sarah standing there in his living room. Him leaving his front door open she let herself in locking the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" she noticed the redness in his face and the slurry words.

"You're drunk. Good! This will be a lot easier then."

"I wonder what's taking Jimin so long." you whispered aloud.

"Well, lets go see!" Eliza suggested.

"YEAH! Lets go!" you yelled out happily.

As the two of you approached Jimin's home you wiggled on the door knob feeling that it was locked. You and Eliza walked around and looked through the window and saw something that caused instant tears.

There she was, Sarah standing in Jimin's living room. She leaned in on him seeing Jimin's struggle fail due to the alcohol that was in his system and her lips landing on his. Right before your eyes.

End.


	24. Ch. 24 Mine/Ch. 25 Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I REALIZED I TOTALLY SKIPPED A CHAPTER. ME BAD, SO I HAVE MENDED CH. 24 AND 25 TOGETHER. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.

(Jimin's P.O.V.)

As you approached your home you heard a rustle in the bushes on the side of your garage. You thought nothing of it and headed inside. Going upstairs grabbing your spare clothes. As you walked down you saw Sarah standing there in your living room. You leaving your front door open she let herself in locking the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" she noticed the redness in your face and the slurry words.  
"You're drunk. Good! This will be a lot easier then."  
She slowly started to walk towards you, you still standing on the stairs you moved quickly trying not to fall over from your mind being fuzzy from the alcohol. Moving around so much your vision started to double, it seemed as if two Sarah's were inching towards you which confused you. You managed to maneuver your way around her grabbing onto her shoulder and shouting...  
"I don't know why your here and i don't really care. You need to get out of my house. I don't want you and i never will and you need to accept that!" Head feeling dizzy from shouting you palmed your head breathing in and out heavily. Sarah came at you quickly cupping your face in her hands. You again grabbed onto her shoulders attempting to push her away but she held as tightly as she could. Her face now centimeters from yours she placed her lips over yours, forcefully sliding her tongue in your mouth that  
reeked of alcohol.

(End Jimin P.O.V.)

As the two of you approached Jimin's home you wiggled on the door knob feeling that it was locked. You and Eliza walked around and looked through the window and saw something that caused instant tears.

There she was, Sarah standing in Jimin's living room. She leaned in on him seeing Jimin's struggle fail due to the alcohol that was in his system, and her lips landing on his. Right before your eyes. Your tears of pain slowly started to turn into tears of anger. Eliza placing her hand over your shoulders she could feel your body heat rise and sense your raging aura.  
"NO ONE TOUCHES MY MAN BUT ME!" you whispered out in a growl. And before you knew it you were banging on his front door. Eliza jumping in to help the two of you rammed into it over and over again until adrenaline kicked in and you rammed three times as hard breaking the hinges making the door break. You quickly let yourself in taking Sarah by the hair and bashing her face against the wall.  
"Lay your hands on him again and i WILL kill you!" you whispered into her ear, hair still tangled within your fingers.  
"I'd like to see you try!" she whispered back with a smug smirk across her face. She whip lashed around breaking your grasp on her and swung her hand across your face causing you freeze where you stand. You turned your head slowly to face her, eyebrow raised and fists forming.

"STOP!" you heard Jimin yell out.  
Both you and Sarah turned to face him seeing his beat red face with an angry expression. He walked over to you both and you stepped aside. He was facing Sarah, she smiling at him arms wide open. Jimin raised a hand and gently back handed her across the face.  
"I don't hit woman, which is why i didn't hit you as hard as i would like to, but NO ONE lays a hand on my girl! What you and i had is over, and will NEVER happen again. So i suggest you leave before i take out a restraining order on you. Go back to your husband and child and don't ever come back here. You are to leave me and my girlfriend alone, and i EVER see you again, i won't stop (Y.N.) from hurting you, and THAT'S a PROMISE!" Sarah only stood there lowering her arms, smile turning into a frown. Eyes watering forming a heavy sob.

"FINE! I'll never bother you OR her again, but if you ever want to be with a REAL woman again, you know how to find me." she said in a serious tone.  
"I DO have a real woman. She's more of a woman than you'll EVER be. Now get out of my house!" you demanded her pointing at your now broken door.  
She slowly let herself out, turning back and giving you one last stare and whispering under her tongue "Bitch". You only smirked at that comment causing her to snicker at you and then slowly let herself out.

Jimin putting a hand over his head rubbing his neck, "Well, guess i'll have to get a new door. Thanks to my savior." he turned to you and smiled.  
You looked back at him and re-payed the smile, running to his open arms.  
"Well that was entertaining". Eliza giggled out.  
"How's your face?" Jimin asked you in concern.  
"Its fine. Oh, hold on." you let go of Jimin's grasp walking away and heading into his bathroom. Bot Jimin and Eliza watching you walk off confused.  
You walked back over to him handing him mouth wash, "HERE, i don't want to taste HER when i reclaim your lips." you smirked at him.  
Jimin laughing at you he walked into his bathroom and purified his tainted mouth. He walked back out and took you into his arms landing and kiss on you, "There, better?" he asked looking down at you.  
"MUCH!" you smiled back lifting yourself up on your toes re-meeting his lips with yours.

"Ok love birds, are we going to get back to our party or WHAT??" Eliza was impatient and didn't want to stand there all day watching the two of make out all night.  
"Ok ok, lets go." you giggled out.

The three headed back over to your house and continued to drink and eat until the three of you passed out on your couch.

End.

CHAPTER 25

It had been about 3 months since the Sarah incident and not once had she come back to interrupt your relationship. Not having to worry about Zach or Sarah any longer your life was starting to back to normal. Work was the same, you had more special orders than usual which made you happy. Your business was making more money than it ever had before. Eliza was still making visits regularly, your bond with her grew and grew and so did her and Jimin's friendship. The three of you were inseparable. You spent all of your time off with Jimin, going on mini dates and just enjoying your time together. But it occurred to you that in the months that you have been together you never once had an "intimate" moment with him. You knew that after the Zach incident he didn't want to force you into anything. He was afraid that if he tried too soon you would get too nervous and possible flash backs could occur. You could tell he was waiting on you to make the first move. You've thought about it a few times but you've never initiated sex before. Not with your ex nor with Zach (obviously). You were still nervous but you wanted it so bad. And you could tell that he did to.

Today was your work day but you had the following weekend off and Jimin had already promised to stay with you for the weekend. You were in your office on a break and decided to call Eliza to ask for advice...

"Hey, Eliza." you called her voice shaky.

"What's up. Why do you sound scared. Is everything ok?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine i just... i need your advice on something."

"Ooooook, ask.." sounding confused.

You explained to her your situation and she only laughed at you. "Ok well, you said he's staying the weekend with you, right?" still giggling at your so called "problem".

"Yeah, why?" you asked curiously.

"What time do you get off of work today?" not knowing where she was going with this you answered with a confused tone.

"I'll stop by when you get off and i'm going to take you some where, ok. I'll see you soon." She instantly hung up on you after she giggled and you just stared at the phone not knowing what to think.

A few hours later Eliza walked through your doors and ordering some baked goods as she waited for you to come to the front. You were still in the back finishing up your numbers for the month, everything looking in order. You finished up turning your computer and lights off locking the door behind you. You saw Eliza sitting at a table near one of the windows chowing down on some pastries. You went over to her and sat across just staring at her with a blank expression.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're going to go do?" you asked a little irritated.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait and see!" she said with a goofy smile. You let out a heavy sigh resting your forehead on the table.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" she assured you.

"Yeah yeah." you mumbled out.

As Eliza finished up she took you by the hand and guided you out the door. You started to walk over to her car until she tapped you on the shoulder. "Nope, we're not driving anywhere, where we're going isn't far so we'll walk." she said to you sternly. You just looked at her blankly but took her word for it and the two of you began to walk. The stroll was a silent one and you ended up walking up a couple of blocks. And before you knew it you were standing outside of a lingerie store.

"SERIOUSLY???" you gasped out.

"YEP! C'mon, it'll be fun!" she took you by the hand and burst through the door. You gazed among all of the different types of clothing, bondage and toy accessories.

"Ok, i would never use HALF of this stuff!" you yelled out.

"Don't worry! We're not getting you any toys, just something sexy to where. You want to show him that you want him and that you're ready. So surprise him this weekend, make him blush by taking just one glance at you, it'll more than prove to him that you're ready. You took her word for it and gave in.

"Ok, i guess we can look." you sighed out.

The two of you wandered around the store. You staring at all the different toys confused on what they could all do. Some of them didn't make any sense to you and seemed like they would be impossible to even use. Some just looked flat out painful! As you made your way to the back end of the store you went through a silky black curtain and saw an insane amount of lingerie. Some silky some fluffy. Some were lace and others were just straight up provocative. You didn't want anything sleazy, but the thought of looking sexy for him perked your interest more. *Maybe something lace* you thought.

"SO, see anything you like?" you were greeted by one of the workers and started to show you around the place.

"Um, i'm not really sure, i've never done anything like this before." you muffled out.

"I see, well, what kind of thing would you like to shoot for." she asked with a smile.

"Uhhh, maybe something lace but not too provocative." you said out with a blank expression.

"Alright, i'll let you have a look around and if you see anything you like or have any question or maybe want to try something on you just let me know." she gave you one last smile then took her leave.

You wandered around finding yourself in the lace section, *hmmm, what color should i go for?* you asked to yourself.

"You should go for a deep maroon color!" Eliza sprung out of nowhere.

"How did you know what i was thinking?" you gasped out in fright.

"Because i know you!" she squinted her eyes giggling.

You decided to take Eliza's advice and looked through maroon outfits. You saw one that really caught your eye. It was a very pretty shade of a very deep maroon, it was a spaghetti strap with a low cut silk cup to cover your breasts but showing off almost all of your cleavage. It then turned into lace, nice and tight around the waist to show off any curve you had and making your hips look a little wider as it flowed out. It was short but not overly short and came with matching silk panties that showed off the lower half of your behind and traced with lace.

"Oh wow, that one is really pretty, and i bet you'll look sexy as hell with it on too!" Eliza looked wide eyed at your decision with a nod of approval. You felt a tapping on your shoulder... "That is a very nice choice, would you like to try it on?" the worker asked kindly.

"YES SHE WOULD!" Eliza answered for you, making you look at her eyes half open giving her a glare. You were then directed to the dressing rooms where you slid it on, you caught yourself staring into the mirror and thought, *this does look nice*. You smiled at how good you looked knowing Jimin would love it.  
"LETS SEE!! Eliza calmly yelled out. You walked out and her face was in awwe.  
"You look AMAZING!! Jimin is going to LOVE IT!" you smiled at her comment which convinced you to buy it.

After your adventure with Eliza the two of you walked back to your cars, little pink bag in hand, you couldn't help but smile during your walk back.

"So, you gotta call me after and tell me how it goes!" she winked at you with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, i will, i promise." you smiled back.

It was now the weekend and you were hella nervous. You took a shower and shaved, put on your good lotion and slipped on your new outfit. You put a robe on over it to hide your little surprise. Waiting for Jimin to arrive. The second you heard the doorbell ring you jumped, heart racing you were already regretting this *what if he doesn't like it, what if its too much. What if he thinks its ridiculous*. You heard the doorbell go off making you lose your train of thought. *Well, there's no backing down now*.  
You headed downstairs, took one final deep breath and let him in. He came over late tonight which helped, you didn't want to be sitting in a robe all day, him being weirded out that you were lounging like a bum.

"What's with the robe?" he asked with a giggle.

"I huh. Um..." you lost your words.

"What?" he asked kind of concerned.

"I thought.." you let out a deep heavy sigh. "I thought we could. Oh just follow me!" you took him by the hand and guided him upstairs. You shut the door behind you and pushed him onto your bed making him give off a confused expression. You turned to dim your lights and just stood there for a moment, back still facing him.

"Are... is everything ok?" Jimin asked as he sat on the edge of your bed tempted to stand up. You turned your body and gave him a smile. As you saw him slowly lift himself up you untied your robe and dropped it to the floor causing him to flop back down. Eyes wide by the sight before his eyes, you saw his cheeks go a bright red and mouth dropping.

"Oh my..." was all he could say.

"Um, surprise...."

End


	25. Good News

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed and the smell of fresh coffee. You slid on a big baggy shirt and shorts and followed the scent to the kitchen. There you saw Jimin brewing coffee in only pajama pants. Staring at his bare back you were already having flash backs of your time with him last night which made you unintentionally blush. You snuck over to him as quietly as you could and wrapped your arms around his waist resting your face against his harm soft back.

"Hmmm, good morning (Y.N.)" he said with a chuckle.

"Good morning." you replied with a happy tone.

He rested a hand over yours squeezing tightly. He spun around and instantly took you in an embrace. This was when you were extra happy that you were short, cos now you could rest your face on his bare soft chest. You held him tightly until you heard a heavy vibration on the counter. Your phone was going off over and over causing you to break your hold on Jimin.

"Hey Eliza." you said with a giggle.

"Ohhhh, i heard a giggle there. I take last night went well!?!?" she asked already mentally seeing the snarky smile of hers.

"It most CERTAINLY DID!" you said feeling embarrassed.

As you walked out of the room laughing Jimin only watched you walk away giggling lowly to himself knowing EXACTLY what your conversation was. You crashed roughly on to your couch back first. Lying there pulling a pillow over your face as you started to blush while giving Eliza bits of detail of your night. You felt a bounce in the couch and before you knew it the pillow was being thrown off of you.

"I KNEW IT! So, you two ARE talking about last night!" Jimin hummed out.

"SHuuuuut uuuuup!" you covered your eyes with your arm, turning your head away facing the back of the couch.

"Oh c'mon, its cute. I love it when you blush because of me." He leaned in whispering in your ear making you shake.

"Ok ok, i get the hint, i'll leave you two alone. But i'm dropping by later, i have today and tomorrow off, so i'm going to invade your guys' space." you could feel her smile then instantly hung up on you.

Jimin gently removed your arm away from your face and replaced it with his face, placing his lips on your forehead giving you light kisses. You placed your now freezing cold hands on his exposed skin making him jump. Sending shivers down his spine from the cold that transferred from your hands to his nerves he flipped and placed his body over yours giving you a deathly glare. You looked at him a little scared like maybe you made him mad. Then before you watched as he sat up body still on yours, you watched as his glare turned into an innocent smile. You smiled back until you felt fingers wiggle and squeeze at your ribs. Tickling you profusely your body jolted making you laugh uncontrollably. You hit at his hard flexed torso making no difference, it was like he couldn't even feel your hard slaps. It only made him go harder, laughing at the  
almost tears that crept in the corners of your eyes.

"Ok ok, i'll stop." Jimin laughed out plopping his body weight on yours.

"You're insanely heavy, you know that." you hesitated to speak out with your now crushed lungs.  
He lifted himself by only inches, "That's not what you said last night!" giving you a crooked little boy smile squeezing his eyes shut.  
You blushed at his comment feeling your skin get hot.

"You're such an ass!!!!" you yelled out ending with a smile. You wrapped a hand around his head forcefully pulling him in close and sharing a passionate kiss.

As the day went on you did mini cleaning to make the place more presentable for Eliza's arrival while Jimin was upstairs taking a shower. You were in the middle of vacuuming when you heard your door bell. You rushed over to see Eliza standing there with a wide smile.

"Hey! Not that i don't love it when you come over but, it kind of sounded like you had more of a purpose to see me than just to "drop by" for a random visit."

"Yeah, actually there is a reason.  
As the two of you walked on over to the couch and sat her down. She gave off a distraught look which made you worried.

"Hey, what's goi..... "HEY!  
Eliza and you looked up to the stairs and saw Jimin standing there, wet, only covering his lower half with a towel.

"I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT LEAVE!!!" Eliza yelled out covering her eyes.

"Oh shit, sorry sorry, i didn't know you were here!" he ran up in embarrassment and all you could do is laugh.

"OK, not to sound creepy but i gotta admit, you're boyfriend has one HELL of a nice body!" Eliza looked up and you with a wink giving you a thumbs up. feeling giddy at the sexy man upstairs that was yours, you smiled at her and whispered out.. "Thaaaaaaanks."

"Ok, i'm decent." Jimin came walking downstairs feeling embarrassed."

"Good, i wanted to tell you both together anyway." Eliza looked at you both with a stern expression. The both you only stared at Eliza confused waiting for her to spill it out.

"WELL??? Out with it!" you shouted.

"Ok ok, wellll. You know how you told me a couple days ago that you wished that i would just move in....." you looked at her eyes widening. "Yeeeeah...."

"Well, i was able to transfer over buildings and i got a promotion. And, the transfer is closer to you. So what i did was.... "WHAT DID YOU DO??" you cut her off being frustrated at the anticipation she was help building inside of you.  
She began to laugh at how impatient you were, "I'm moving into the house across the street!" she said waving her hands in the air.  
You mind and body was stunned too the point that you couldn't even blink.

Eliza and Jimin both just stared at your lifeless body.

"Hey, you alive?" Jimin poked you continuously.  
Before you knew it your eyes started to swell and tears were flowing out of you. You jumped onto Eliza embracing her tightly cutting off her air waves.

"I knew you would be excited, but DAMN!" he laughed out.

"I'm so happy, you don't even understand." you cried onto Eliza's shirt giggling from excitement.

"Good, cos in a week, you get to help me move in!"

"A WEEK??? Count me in!" you yelped.

"I'll help to!" Jimin raised a hand smiling at the both of you.

And soon were you going to have the two most important people in your life being only feet away from you, nothing could make you any happier.

Except for....

End.


	26. Haven't We Been Here Before!?

The week went by quickly and the three of you were slowly moving Eliza into her new home. With Jimin lugging in all of the heavier objects you and Eliza gathered in all the boxes and slowly unpacked things room by room. You promised her that you would help her decorate and have a small house warming party after everything was put in its place. It took you guys about two days to move everything in, with many food and exhaustion breaks you finally managed to get the bits of everything in.

Jimin drove the moving truck back to its rightful company whilst you and Eliza following behind him in your car. On the drive back you all stopped and grabbed a bite to eat before heading back her to place to put her things in better order.

You spent all day rearranging her furniture and putting up pictures. Organizing her kitchen and setting up electronics. She didn't have to start her new position at her new company until the following Monday so you all had a few days to set up and then relax, plus party! Which was the most important!

As you and Eliza decided to BBQ after Jimin setting up Eliza's grill, Jimin headed to the liquor store and you grilled ribs as Eliza put together little side dishes. You hummed to yourself in pure happiness as you smothered BBQ sauce across the delicious smelling meat that was cooking over the hot flames. You zoned out as you continued to watch the smoke rise through the venting holes of the grill until you felt hands on your shoulders. You jumped and turned to see a smiling Eliza.

"Hey, Jimin is back. Come with me real quick." she demanded.

"But the ribs they mite.... "Don't worry, it won't take long!" cutting you off pulling you back inside the house. She grabbed onto Jimin's arm as he stood in the kitchen unloading the bottles from the bags. She dragged you both out to the front of the house giggling. "OK, you two stand right there!" you both just stared at her confused. She pulled out her phone and squeezed her way in between the two of you. Jimin wrapped his arm around you both till he could feel his hand resting on your shoulder and you wrapped an arm around Eliza's waist as she held her phone up high and snapped a picture of the three of you in front of her new home.

"THERE! Our first picture to remember this day!" she looked towards you with a glistening tear in her eye. You went in and hugged her tightly, Jimin joining in lifting the both of you up.

"Ok, lets go eat, we have a party to start!" Jimin yelled out in excitement.

The three of you headed back inside and started to make separate plates, Jimin mixing drinks for everyone. You all sat down and raised your glasses.

"CHEERS!!" you all yelled in unison.

\-----------------------------------

It had been 8 months since Eliza moved in. The three of you were like a family. Always together. But of course most of your time revolved around Jimin. The two of you only grew closer in the year that you have been together. Jimin and you were inseparable to say the least. Jimin came over almost daily and stayed with you on your nights off, it seemed that he was hardly ever at his house but that didn't bother you. You wanted him with you as much as possible.

The next day at work Jimin surprised you bringing you a single rose. As you exited out the back room and saw him standing there smiling your eyes brightened and your heart began to pound.

"What's this for?" you asked in surprise.

"Because its out one year together" i want to get you more but i have a proposition i want to talk to you about when your off." you looked at him in curiosity.

"Oooook, well. I get off in like 15 minutes." you announced.

"I know, that's why i'm here now!" you looked at him with a blank stare already growing impatient at what this "proposition" is...

As you arrived home Jimin followed you inside and guided you to your couch.

"So, what is it?" you asked not being able to wait any longer.

"Well, you have to promise to hear me out without any interruptions. OK!" you caught the hint and zipped your mouth shut. "OK. Well... You and i have been through a lot together within the year. Right?...

-You nodded-

... You mean everything to me. I can no longer imagine my life continuing without you. You make me happier than i ever have been. We've been together for a year now and i'm clearly here more than i am at home, and that's how i like it. I want to greet you home when you get off of work. I want to be able to go to bed with you every night and wake up to you every morning. I want to cook with you and take showers with you. Go shopping with you pick you up from work. I want you to teach me how to bake like you and i want to be able to make love to you every night. (Y.N.), i love you and i can promise you that i always will. So, will you permit me to be with you here, permanently? So, i would like to know if i could move in and we could live together, if you'll have me..."

You stared at Jimin's red face waiting for your answer. You hesitated to open your mouth not knowing if he was completely done talking. Instead you leaped in with arms open wide. You wiggled you body onto his wrapping your legs and arms around him with tears streaming down your face. "Yes, of course you can move in!!!" I want you to be the first and last person i see every morning and night. I want to grow closer to you and share a home. I want... Before you could continue you felt his lips press against yours. You kissed him back passionately embracing him tightly.

You called Eliza to tell her the good news and she was beyond ecstatic for you. "You're going to have to move him in alone, i have work everyday for a while to catch up on work."

"Don't worry, i helped him move in the first time, i can do it again." she could feel your grin and you both hung up and went on with your day.

It was finally the day, you started to help Jimin move his things in slowly but surely. You maneuvered some of your furniture to make room for his and rearranged the rooms to both of your guys' liking. You found yourself in your room playing tetras with some last minute boxes until...

The lights turned off. As you headed for the door you felt a hand grip your wrist. Arms now flailing around you, one over your waist and the other sliding up the front of your neck reaching up to your chin. Slowly tilting your head back, hand gripping your waist, you hear a whisper in your ear.

"Now, how ever shall i repay you for your hard work today?" you heard Jimin's voice, soft and graceful, his lips grazing from your earlobe to the back of your neck. He spun you around, feeling his eyes gaze into yours, even in this darkness you could feel his stare, as if he was examining your very soul.

"Haven't we been here before?" you wrapped your arms around his neck smiling.

"Yeah, but i never got to continue to what i wanted to do to you that first night we met." he came close to you feeling his lips graze over yours.

"Well, why don't you show me." you licked across his lips. He growled at your persistence. He picked you up roughly, wrapping your legs around his waist. He kicked the door closed and from then on you started your new life together.

The house next door now empty once again.

Complete.

PART TWO TO THIS SERIES WILL BE UP SOON. THANKS YOU ALL FOR READING AND ENJOYING THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES ^_^


	27. Make Love to Me

"What's with the robe?" he asked with a giggle.

"I huh. Um..." you lost your words.

"What?" he asked kind of concerned.

"I thought.." you let out a deep heavy sigh. "I thought we could. Oh just follow me!" you took him by the hand and guided him upstairs. You shut your door behind you and pushed him onto your bed making him give off a confused expression. You turned to dim your lights and just stood there for a moment, back still facing him.

"Are... is everything ok?" Jimin asked as he sat on the edge of your bed tempted to stand up. You turned your body and gave him a smile. As you saw him slowly lift himself up you untied your robe and dropped it to the floor causing him to flop back down. Eyes wide by the sight before him, you saw his cheeks go a bright red and mouth dropping.

"Oh my..." was all he could say.

"Um, surprise...."

Jimin stared at you in awwe, taking in in the sights of you in a sexy maroon piece of lingerie. His cheeks went red in seconds, you could already see his face slightly shine from the sweat that was already forming on his skin. You looked down in embarrassment, you couldn't tell if his expression said he was confused or if he was just stunned by your actions.

"So... um, do you.. Do you like it?" you looked down twiddling your fingers overly nervous.

"Like it...? Baby, you look sexy as hell!" mouth still dropped he gulped as he let out those words.

"You didn't have to do this for me." he said in a low voice.

"But, i.. i wanted to. I know you've been waiting for me to be ready, and you've been really patient with me and i appreciate that but, i know now that i am ready. There's no one i've ever truly wanted to do this with until you came along. I love you Jimin and i..." Cutting you off, Jimin stood and walked towards you putting a finger over your lips.

"Shh, this was definitely a surprise. And a damn good one at that! I never expected anything like this to happen, i'm the luckiest man in the world, and its not even my birthday." he said in a whisper with a sexy grin. You giggled at what he said and wrapped your arms around his neck slowly.

"Well Jimin-ah, i'm glad you like it." Your words made him blush hard instantly turning him on even more so.

He ran his hands down your body gently then back up to cup your face. He leaned in slowly and placed his lips over yours. You shut your eyes and smiled in his kiss. He began to run a hand down your chest finding his way to your waist, as he gripped it tightly the kiss became more passionate. Sliding his tongue in to dance around with yours he slid the hand that was cupping your cheek and slid it to the back of your neck, pulling your face closer to his. The kiss became rough and you were enjoying every second of it. Gripping the back of your neck tightly, but not painful, he removed his lips from yours, his eyes were shut as your foreheads and noses still touched. He let out a sexy seductive growl with a half smile. You watched as he shot his eyes open, he ran his hand down your body, both hands landing on your thighs, he lifted you up swiftly.  
Wrapping your legs around his waist arms still bracing around his neck, he let out a heavy sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed placing you on top of him. You wrapped your arms around him tighter as he slid his hands up and down your thighs finding where your butt was hanging out from the tight matching panties. He gripped you hard squeezing it tightly. He looked up at you biting his lower lip with eyes half open. You stared down at him licking your lips, driving him mad he leaned up and kissed you roughly.

As the moment grew hotter you found yourself grinding on him, feeling the growing bulge that resided in his jeans. He began to moan softly as he felt the friction rubbing against him. You removed your lips from his staring directly into his eyes, unwrapping your arms from him you ran your hands down his clothed chest, sliding up under his shirt feeling his soft skin as you slowly lifted it up and over his head throwing it onto the floor.

You traced a finger in his ab lines biting your lip taking in just how amazingly gorgeous he truly is.  
Noticing how much you were enjoying his body he lifted you up and gently placed you down on the bed. He was now on all fours taking in the sight of you blushing and breathing heavily, feeling just how badly you wanted him. You started to feel nervous again as he stared down at you with his glistening lustful eyes. He could sense your scarce expression.  
He leaned down, and you could feel his hot breath in your ear..."Don't worry, you don't have to be nervous with me. I love you." he whispered.  
You smiled at his words making you smile.  
"I'm not nervous." you whispered back.

He smiled back at you with his cute but mysterious boyish smile. His face still near your ear you felt a wet sensation gliding up. He traced his tongue down till' he hit your neck. Nibbling on you gently your body began to twitch. Rubbing his hands across your body feeling every inch of you that he could reach, he bit down, leaving little marks on your skin, claiming what was his. You let out a slight gasp in excitement. Not being able to help yourself you scratched down his back lightly making him do breathy growls.

And idea popped in your head and you decided to go for it. You roughly pushed him off of you and quickly placing yourself on top of him. He looked up at you sitting on top of his lap, eyes growing wide, he looked you up and down biting his lip in a seductive smile. You giggled at his expression then slowly leaned into him. You placed your lips over his, licking around his lips causing him to tremble. You slid your tongue in roughly cupping his cheeks tight as he ran his hands up and down the back of your body squeezing at your thighs and rubbing up to your ass.  
You escaped his mouth and moved your way down landing on his neck leaving the same marks as he did on you, claiming what was YOURS. And ONLY yours!

You smiled against his neck, moving your body down licking his soft slightly tanned skin. You could feel his body tremble below yours turning you on more and more, feeling his body heat grow immensely. You sat back up giving off a seductive look, you slid your hands down his bare chest slowly till you reached the edge of his pants. Unzipping slowly he raised an eyebrow biting the corner of his bottom lip. You slid his pants off of him swiftly revealing the bulge that poked through his boxers.

You stood sliding off his boxers to reveal his full naked body. You took in a deep heavy breath. But before you knew it he was there, standing in front of you in an instant. He forcefully brought your face close laying a deep kiss on you. He ran his fingers down your back un-lacing your ensemble. He slid off your straps leaving nothing on you but your panties. He turned you around pushing you on to the bed, staring up and down your beautiful body. He came down licking up your right thigh making you squirm. He bit down hard as he felt your squirm, a bite so hard you unintentionally moaned out his name. You could feel his smile against your thigh after hearing you say his name.

He moved up lick up your entrance through your panties. You breathed in and out heavily, he took the silky red underwear in between his teeth and slid them off of your legs, revealing all of you.  
"Beautiful." he whispered out.  
You blushed and grinned at his compliment.

He climbed on top of you slowly making eye contact with. You stared back and playfully stuck your tongue out to lick across his lips. He went down and kissed you gently. Sliding a hand down the front of your body feeling your breasts in his hands, you wrapped your arms around his neck. Continuing to travel down your body he found your entrance. Feeling the juices already flow out of you he slowly slid a single finger in. Making you breathe a little harder. Sliding in and out gently he slid in a second. Sliding in and out faster making his fingers drenched in your liquids. The faster he went the louder your moans became.

You opened your eyes, still breathing heavily you managed to whisper out to him...

"Jimin-ah, make love to me." he smiled at your request.  
He took out his fingers and positioned himself at your entrance. He let it rest there so as to watch the anticipation grow in your eyes. Seeing that he had tortured you just enough he slid his member into you fast. Both of you letting out a breathy moan.  
He thrusted in and out of you slowly at first until he felt your hands grip his hips tightly begging for his rhythm to fasten. Taking the hint he thrusted in and out of you faster and rougher.  
You moaned out his name continuously turning him on more and more. He leaned his body in, his nose now touching yours. He whispered out to you.. "I love you."  
You stared back at him and responded.. "I love you to."

He went in and out of you rougher and harder. Making him moan out to you, bodies heated, you could feel the sweat from the both of you rubbing up against your sleek wet bodies. You could feel your walls tighten around him causing him to tremble, you felt your climax hit its peak. Your body shook and your breaths became heavier until you moaned out his name one last time before you both hit your climax together.

He pulled out of you slowly, breathing heavily as he hovered over you, he cupped your cheek with his hand pecking your lips. He removed himself and lay beside you taking you into his arms holding you tightly. You held him just as tight and fell asleep in each others arms.

End.


End file.
